Who Knew?
by Skates16
Summary: Bonnie never got the guy she wanted, it seemed. And she always lost everything, but things were going to be different now. Casting this spell, Bonnie's life was going to be better. Or so she thought. Bamon.
1. Prologue

_Ok, so I've just finished reading the first 4 Vampire Diaries books, and since the show starts up again today (or tomorrow... depending where you are living in the world...) I decided to try a hand at writing a fic for it. And it happens to be Bonnie/Damon since I fell in love with them in the books. I don't know why or how, but I did... but the storyline for this fits better with the TV world than the books, so that is how I came up with this... I have been working on it for the past 2 days or so. _

**Prologue**

Bonnie lay curled up in her bed, staring at the wall and not concentrating on anything else. She didn't want her mind to wonder, because if it did she would remember everything that happened and she didn't want the hysterics starting again. People were worried about her, she knew that, Elena was constantly over and trying to get Bonnie to talk to her, but the girl was not responsive.

For the past week Bonnie had stayed in her room, doing nothing. People had given her time to grieve, they understood how close the girl was to her grandmother but now people were deciding that this was enough time. Bonnie's mother would hound her, telling to go to school or else she was going to get expelled. The school board also called the house, demanding to know where Bonnie was and if she would be returning to school or not.

Bonnie didn't care, though. Nothing mattered since the one person who was her mentor was gone. Life wasn't fair to Bonnie and the events that had transpired the week before proved that.

The one guy she liked betrayed her and then Grams died, trying to help the vampires out. Bonnie felt the tears coming back as she thought of Stefan and Damon; it was because of them her grandmother died. Mostly Damon though, because he HAD to look for Katherine, he HAD to follow Stefan, he HAD to…

Bonnie buried her face in her pillow and cried until her throat and eyes were sore. Then slowly she got out of bed and walked towards her desk and picked up a random book she had been given to her from Grams. Bonnie wasn't sure what it was, but she knew for sure it was another spell book. She didn't know what she was doing or why, but she was flipping through the pages and stopped at a spell.

It was a love spell of some sort, but in her dazed state Bonnie didn't read the finer details. All she saw was happiness and love and she knew she had to do this spell for herself; it was the only way to help her get through. To make her forget about the heartache inside her.

Bonnie looked at what she had to do and got things ready. After an hour or so, everything was set up and she lit the final candle, chanting the Latin words the book told her. Soon Bonnie felt relief wash over her and happiness come. Bonnie welcomed the feeling as she fell to the floor. The heartache in her chest slowly went away as Bonnie fell into a blissful sleep. She had no idea what the consequences would be for her actions.


	2. You Took My Hand, Showed Me How

_Wow... thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I'm pleased people are interested in it, I have been working on this story for like 3 days now and I am enjoying writing it, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. :) Even though the fic isn't based off the song, Pink's 'Who Knew' is actually how I got the name for this and what the names of the chapters are based off. So, enough with me, onto chapter 1..._

**Chapter 1 -**

**You Took My Hand, Showed Me How**

Damon meant to leave Mystic Falls, but something was keeping him there. He stayed out of the way of everyone, not showing up as much as he did. Stefan knew his brother was still around, Damon could not fully leave because of Elena, which only made the other Salvatore brother even more protective of his girlfriend. However one night something seemed to change in the air.

Damon had returned to the Salvatore house, knowing Stefan was with Elena once again. Usually thinking of those two together seemed to make him sick in the stomach, but tonight he had no feelings whatsoever towards them.

In fact, on this night he felt nothing. He'd been hurt by Katherine and now that heartache seemed to start ebbing away. Damon frowned and then shook his head. Stefan would laugh at this, Damon knew for a fact that his brother thought he could not feel anything anymore; any human emotions. That was a lie, Damon still felt the same things humans did.

Excitement when he was faced with a hard prey to catch. Lust for women, mostly Elena and…

Damon frowned. Now what was she doing, floating around in his mind? Bonnie, the little witch girl seemed to be swimming around in his mind. Damon subconsciously licked his lips as he remembered the night when he tried to kill, when he tasted her blood…

Back then he hadn't thought much about it, but now he realised she had sweet blood, the kind Damon imagined Elena had if he ever got the chance to taste her. However, what could have caused his thoughts going onto the girl in question? She didn't hold a candle for him, should he show up at her doorstep she would consider killing him first before even allowing him to make amends.

Damon shook his head. Now why would he go and do that?

"Strange things can happen." Damon found himself saying. "Maybe spending too much time in the woods does this to you…" Trailing off, Damon flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie was up and out the house before anyone else. She was going back into the outside world and didn't want any questions from anyone or hear any comments. She made her way to her car and drove in a daze towards school. Though all the way to school Bonnie knew something bad was going to happen today, something that was going to change her life forever.

What, she didn't know, until she got out of her car and saw him lounging on the benches outside of the school. Bonnie paused, glued to the spot in terror. She felt angry and rage, how could he just sit there idly like that when he completely destroyed her life? However she was scared too, because she knew how Damon could easily kill her if he wanted to.

"Hello Bonnie." Damon said, smiling at her and then patted the seat next to him. No way was she going to sit next to him.

"Go to hell Damon." Bonnie said.

"Some may say I am already there." He said and smirked, getting up off the bench and walking towards her. Bonnie couldn't help but take a step back as he advanced towards her, so Damon paused. "You're scared. I can feel your fear." He commented and turned his head on the side as he examined her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, admitting defeat since there was no way of getting rid of him. Yes, she was scared and she hadn't let her guard down, Damon could very well kill her in broad daylight as he could when night came.

Damon frowned when Bonnie asked what he wanted. That was a very good question because he wasn't sure himself what he wanted, he didn't even know why he'd come here. All he knew was that he had to come to the school this morning when he woke up and seeing Bonnie here, he knew it was because of her that he had to come. But for what, he didn't know.

"Your grandmother died." Damon found himself saying and saw Bonnie's eyes cloud over. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best move, because he couldn't stand crying girls. However Bonnie didn't start crying, instead her eyes went dark as she glared at him. Damon was surprised for a moment, because for that moment Bonnie looked almost as evil as… well, him.

"Anger can give a witch power." Bonnie said. "There is nothing stopping me from making you go up in flames right now."

"But you won't, because you're not that evil." Damon said, regaining his composure and crossing his arms, smirking at Bonnie. They stared at one another for a moment, Bonnie wishing she could go through with her threat, but knew she couldn't. Damon was right, she wasn't _that_ evil.

"If you came to mess with me, then you're wasting your time. I'm over it, so if you would just move out the way." Bonnie said, trying to side step Damon but he moved in her way. Bonnie's hand touched his cold skin and she took a sharp intake of breath, a vision coming to her.

It was of Damon, inside her room, looking down at something on her bed. No, looking down at _her_ in her own bed. Bonnie watched as the vampire kissed her sleeping self on the forehead before the vision left her and she was left with the real Damon looking down at her, surprise written all over his face.

That was because while she had that vision, she was clutching his arm and holding it for dear life. Bonnie quickly let go of it and ran off without another word to the vampire. That vision she'd had was new, she hadn't had an actual scene play out before. If it really was a vision, which it couldn't be because no way in hell was she going to allow Damon into her house, let alone room and allow him to touch her like that, then she would have to be careful.

However Bonnie couldn't stop the beating of her heart as she thought of that vision. And she knew it wasn't because of running away from him. This was bad, very, very bad…

_xXxXx_

Elena noticed there was something wrong with Bonnie. Yesterday the girl had still been curled up in her bed, grieving the death of Grams and now here she was, back at school as if that hadn't happened. Though Bonnie wasn't a hundred percent back to normal, she seemed jumpy and anti-social today and followed Elena to lunch, not putting much into the conversation.

She didn't bother acknowledging Stefan's presence when he joined the two girls outside. The vampire looked at Bonnie, whose eyes were now transfixed on the grass. She hadn't answered when he said hello.

"I don't think she's fully over it." Elena put in. Stefan nodded and looked at his girlfriend, kissing her lightly on the forehead. There was a gasp and both of them turned to look at Bonnie who was staring at them with her eyes wide.

"What?" Elena asked. Bonnie shook her head and quickly got up.

"Sorry, I have to go… somewhere." Bonnie said and ran off. Elena sighed as Stefan then took the seat next to her.

"I'm worried about her." Elena said as she watched the retreating form of her best friend. "She hasn't been the same since the death of Grams."

"She'll get over it." Stefan said, putting a hand on hers. "Bonnie and her grandmother were very close and it will take a while for her to come to terms with it. Just give her time."

"That's something I'm not sure I can give her." Elena said softly and looked down at the grass. She'd just have to look out for Bonnie more now.


	3. It's A Long Shot

_I would just like to say I have written a lot for this fic... 6 chapters so far, so maybe these daily updates will continue. Usually I don't update this much unless I really enjoy writing something... which I am. :) Anyways, today I made a playlist of songs that have inspired me while writing this, so this chapter's title comes from the song 'Long Shot' by Katy Perry or Kelly Clarkson, depending on whose version you have (I have both). Ok, and without further ado..._

**Chapter 2 -**

**It's A Long Shot  
**

Damon didn't understand why he seemed so drawn to Bonnie today. Once she had left him outside the school, he'd wondered off home to see Stefan had left already, probably to take Elena to school or something. Damon didn't really bother with his brother much anyways.

Elena. When Damon thought of that girl, usually all the feelings he had for Katherine came to the surface and he knew that if he couldn't get Katherine back, there was always Elena he could steal from Stefan. That was his next plan, he'd been working on that but now it didn't seem to matter much. He didn't want her as much as he did the day before.

In fact, all he wanted was Bonnie now. Puzzling over this wasn't doing him any good and spending half the day inside was not helping, and Damon became hungry. He had to go hunting tonight and maybe getting an early start would be good.

However he got sidetracked when passing the school and noticing a car driving away. School hadn't let out yet, but Damon knew that was Bonnie's car. He didn't recognise it, though, he just knew it was hers and he decided to follow it. Bonnie drove all the way to her grandmother's house, Damon following in the shadows. He stood at the window and looked in, watching the girl as she looked around at the things in the room. Not everything had been moved since her grandmother's death, but Bonnie was focused on a bookshelf.

Damon assumed Bonnie was looking for some sort of spell book that her grandmother must have left her, but upon looking closer he watched as the girl pulled out a photo album. He watched as the girl sat down on the couch and looked at the photos. Damon tilted his head to the side as she hid her face behind her hair, knowing that she was now upset and in fact crying.

While watching her for a few more minutes, he noticed the girl pushing her hair away from her face and neck. Suddenly Damon remembered why he'd left the house, and this was going to be hard to find someone in town to feed on, especially when all he wanted was to taste Bonnie's blood.

_Guess I'm eating out of town tonight_. Damon thought and got moving, planning on being back before dusk.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie sensed someone watching her, but she didn't care. It didn't seem like the person watching her intended on harming her and after a while he left. Bonnie couldn't help but look up and out the window, but there was no one there, watching her. Maybe her powers were going haywire or something, Bonnie wasn't sure. Though she was sure that there was something wrong with her because of that vision of Damon. Now it seemed all she could think of was him and that scared her to no end.

Damon was not someone any normal person should fall for, and Bonnie knew that but it didn't stop her from toying with the idea of being in love with a vampire. If Elena could do it, couldn't Bonnie? But then images of the night Damon tried to kill her came flashing back and Bonnie was snapped back into reality.

No, it wouldn't be nice to fall in love with a vampire. Not one that tried to kill you. So Bonnie snapped the photo album shut and put it back on the shelf. They hadn't finished moving all of Grams' stuff out and Bonnie didn't want all of her things to be put away where they couldn't be seen. Her father allowed her to take a few things, mostly things that Bonnie knew would help her with magic. She had Emily's spell book still and along with some Grams had and had showed Bonnie before she died.

Dead. Bonnie shivered as she remembered that night when she found her grandmother, lying on her bed and not breathing. It had been a little over a week now and she couldn't get that image out of her mind, and just being in the same house just made it worse so Bonnie quickly left and headed for her car. By now the sun was starting to set and Bonnie decided to head over to Elena's before going back to herfather's house where she would cry herself to sleep.

Bonnie concentrated on the road as she drove back into town, trying to keep her thoughts to a minimum. However she didn't notice the person crossing the road until the last minute. Bonnie's eyes went wide and she swerved the car to the other side, missing the person but went off the road and into a ditch. The airbags went off as Bonnie slammed into them, groaning. This was just not her day.

Slowly, Bonnie opened the door and got out of the car, looking at it. No big damage done, she would just need to take it in to take care of that dent. And thankfully she missed the house that was to the other side of this field. Bonnie frowned as she looked around her, realising she hadn't been driving into town: she was outside of Mystic Falls.

"Oops." Bonnie said and then looked down the road for the person she almost hit, but didn't find them. At least they were safe then. Bonnie went back into the car and pulled out her phone, ready to phone Elena and a tow truck when she paused. Evil. There was evil around here and it was coming for her. Bonnie turned around, looking for what this evil could be but couldn't see it.

_It's coming._ _Get out of there Bonnie!_ A voice said in her head and the girl didn't feel like arguing with it, so she turned and ran as fast as she could back into town. Whatever was following her realised she was running away and started moving faster. _Faster!_

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Bonnie shouted to no one, and then took a detour through the forest. Bonnie knew this was near the church and graveyard, but it would get her to town faster than running along the road. Whatever presence was following her seemed to be getting faster and covering more ground.

Bonnie was growing tired, but she didn't stop running until she tripped over a branch and landed in the dirt. The twigs scratched her skin, but now was not a time to worry about that. If she didn't get out of here fast enough, that would be the least of her worries.

"Help! Help me!" Bonnie shouted as she got up and leaned against the tree before starting off running again. Then she felt another presence, this one closer than the other and Bonnie tried running faster, tears now streaming down her face. Bonnie closed her eyes, which wasn't the best idea because she ended up running into something. At first she thought it was a tree, but when arms closed around her she couldn't help but scream.

"Would you please be quiet?" A voice asked her. Bonnie stopped screaming and looked up to see Damon's face, looking out in the forest. The presence that was chasing her was gone now and she knew Damon had felt it too. Once she knew she was safe, Bonnie pushed away from Damon, which brought his attention back down to her.

"What were you doing in the forest by yourself?" He asked.

"Why were you?" Bonnie shot back, walking around him and towards the graveyard she could now see.

"I asked you first, but if you must know, I was coming back from dinner." Bonnie paused and looked at him over her shoulder. He had a wicked grin and she knew he wasn't joking. "So your turn."

"Running. I crashed my car and I had to get rid of whatever was chasing me." She said, continuing forwards and wasn't surprised when Damon appeared in front of her, trying to block the way. "Please, Damon, I am tired and just want to get to Elena." Bonnie held up her hands and the vampire froze, eyes trained on Bonnie's hands.

Only then did the girl realise she had cut her hands and the blood was oozing out of it. However it was mixed with dirt and could not possibly be that tasty for a vampire, but the look on Damon's face seemed to say otherwise.

"You should probably get that looked at." He managed to force out. Bonnie then lowered her hands slowly, clenching them in a fist and putting them into the pockets of her hoodie.

"Yeah, when I get to Elena's."

"I'll drive you."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Damon looked down at Bonnie's hands in her pockets and then back up at her face.

"Yes, unless you would like to see what that thing would do to you when I leave you here alone." He said and started walking off. After a moment, Bonnie was running after him and Damon was smirking. "Knew you couldn't resist me."

Bonnie glared up at him, but couldn't stop her heart from speeding up when he said that. What was wrong with her? Did she have a tendency to fall for vampires now, first Ben and then…

_He was right, I am desperate._ Bonnie thought sadly and turned her face to the ground as she trailed behind Damon, who was surprised she hadn't come up with a comeback or made a comment of some sorts. However he didn't say any more until they got to his car.

He opened the passenger's door for her. "After you." He said to Bonnie as she got in. Damon was teasing her and Bonnie looked up at him.

"Opening a door for me does not make you a gentleman." She said.

"So? I'll prove to you just how much a gentleman I can be." Damon said and then closed the door. As he got into the driver's side, he looked over at Bonnie and smiled. "Or about how much a gentleman a vampire can be."

Bonnie squirmed in her seat, which was the effect Damon wanted and so soon the car had left the graveyard and they were on their way to Elena's. Bonnie couldn't help but stare at Damon as he drove. He didn't look at her, but he must have known she was looking at him. Pretty soon they were outside Elena's house. Safety.

"I'd be careful if I was you Bonnie." Damon said as she got out the car.

"And why is that?"

"Not all vampires are like Stefan. But then again I think you learned that the hard way." And without another word, Damon drove off, leaving a startled Bonnie standing on the driveway.

_He knows about Ben…_ Bonnie thought and blinked back the tears that started coming. She had to tell Elena everything now.


	4. It Ends Tonight

_I wasn't going to update today, since it's late where I am and I have school tomorrow... I was lazy and didn't feel like it. But here I am! Mostly because I can't sleep... And depressed spring break is over..._

**Chapter 3 -**

**It Ends Tonight  
**

"We have to tell Stefan." Elena said, looking at Bonnie. The other girl nodded in agreement and then looked out the window. "He'll keep Damon away from you."

"It's not Damon I am worried about." Bonnie said. "He hasn't done anything to me."

"I know." Elena said and sat down on her bed next to her. "But you have to be careful. I trust Damon and all, but I don't understand what has gotten into him lately."

"Nor has Stefan?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded. Bonnie had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with Katherine not being in the tomb and abandoning him all those years ago. A strange feeling took over Bonnie as she considered Damon using her to get over Katherine… and Elena.

"But what can you tell me about this thing that was chasing you?" Elena then prompted, breaking Bonnie out of her trance.

"Just what I said. I could sense this… thing coming for me. I knew it was evil and so I ran, right into Damon. And then it disappeared." Bonnie said.

"Maybe it doesn't want a vampire to know it's here." Elena said. "Which means even more reason to tell Stefan. He can help protect us… with Damon."

Bonnie then nodded and watched as her friend picked up her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. Elena paced her room while talking to Stefan, telling him that he had to come over as soon as he could. After Elena hung up, she tried to make Bonnie feel better, which is how the two girls found themselves in the kitchen, making sundaes. Bonnie had been granted permission to stay at Elena's house, since the next day was Saturday.

"I missed you Bonnie." Elena said as she sprayed whipped cream on her sundae.

"I know." Bonnie said, taking some of the cream on her finger and smearing it on Elena's cheek. The other girl gasped, shocked that her best friend had done that.

"Oh, you are going to get it now." Elena said, grinning evilly and grabbing the can she had just put down.

"You wouldn't dare…" Bonnie trailed off as the whipped cream hit her in the face. She shrieked as Elena laughed and tried to get out of the way, running towards the back door when she ran into someone who had come in. Bonnie quickly wiped the cream from her face, but then froze as she looked up to see Damon smiling down at her.

"Looks like you girls are having fun." He said, not taking his gaze off of Bonnie's face. The girl felt a blush come to her face as he then reached out and wiped some more cream off her face.

"We came as fast as we could." Stefan said, coming in behind Damon and walking to Elena. Hearing his bother's voice, Damon looked away from Bonnie and let go of the girl, who was frozen in the spot. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath and tried to calm down her pounding heart. Bonnie turned to look at her best friend, who was looking confused. She looked from Damon and then to Bonnie, mouthing, 'We need to talk later'.

Bonnie nodded in understanding and went to the sink to wash her face while Elena quickly filled Stefan in on everything, something Damon seemed to have forgotten to do. As she was drying her face, Bonnie noticed Damon watching her again. He didn't look away, even when he saw she had caught him looking.

"You're going to need protection here." Stefan said. "You haven't let any strangers into the house, have you?"

"No." Elena said and then looked at Bonnie. "You?"

"I don't think so." Bonnie said. She couldn't be sure, for most of this week she had been in her room, grieving for Grams so she had no idea if her father had allowed a stranger into their house.

"I think for a while, Bonnie should stay here then." Stefan said. "If this is a vampire and it's after Bonnie, she'll be safe here."

"But why would a vampire be after me?" She asked.

"You're a witch." Damon said and everyone turned their attention on him. "You pose a threat to him, you can sense him, probably find him, and kill him. You may not know it, but you're becoming one of the strongest witches around and for us, that isn't good."

"Oh great, so my family has put me in danger." Bonnie muttered.

"Don't worry, Damon and I will find him and get rid of him." Stefan said, looking at Elena and giving her an encouraging smile. Bonnie watched on and wanted something like that, something special between her and…

A boy. Any old boy, who has nothing to do with the supernatural.

Bonnie chanced a look at Damon again and he was still looking at her, however he had a knowing smile on his face now and Bonnie just looked away. Damon, when not trying to kill her or anyone else, was just a nuisance.

"But what if it isn't a vampire?" Bonnie found herself asking.

"What else could it be?" Damon asked, walking towards her. "Nothing else but a vampire could be that strong."

Bonnie stared defiantly at Damon, the two now entering a staring contest. Stefan was the one to break them up.

"I think you and Elena should go get some rest." The other boy said. "Damon and I will stay here and keep watch, to see if anyone tries to come tonight."

The to girls nodded in agreement, took their sundaes and then went up to Elena's room. Stefan turned to his brother, giving him a knowing look.

"What?" Damon asked. Stefan just shook his head and left, Damon following close behind.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie and Elena ate their sundaes quietly in Elena's room. The girls didn't look at each other until they finished and Bonnie looked up at her friend as she collected the bowl from her.

"I'm scared." Bonnie said. "Things are just happening so fast for me…"

"I know. First Grams and now this." Elena said, sitting down next to Bonnie and putting the discarded bowls down next to her. Heartache should have started when Elena mentioned her Grams, tears flooding her eyes. But nothing happened and Bonnie remembered the spell she'd cast the previous night. So it was working…

"But you're strong." Elena continued. "And you'll make it through this."

Bonnie smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I will." She said and then grabbed the bowls. "I'll put these away for you."

"Thanks." Elena said as Bonnie got up and left the room. She felt happier and safer in Elena's house and she regretted closing off from her friend for so long. Elena knew what it felt like to lose someone you love; Bonnie had just lost Grams, but Elena had lost her parents.

Arriving in the kitchen, Bonnie put the bowls down in the sink and turned to go back upstairs when her path was blocked. Bonnie gasped as she looked up at Damon, who seemed to be smirking at her.

"Scare you?" He asked.

"I thought you were protecting us."

"I am."

"From outside." Bonnie said and walked around him, but Damon then reached for her wrist, stopping her from walking away. Bonnie froze in the spot as something shot up her arm and she shivered. It felt like an electric shock, and Bonnie looked down at his hand. Nothing seemed to have happened to Damon.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I were inside? Can't I join in on your little slumber party?" Damon asked, a devilish grin on his face. Bonnie looked at him with disgust and managed to get her hand out of his grasp, glad that it was now feeling normal.

"In your dreams." Bonnie said.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Damon asked, advancing towards her. Bonnie took a step back, trying to keep her distance from him, but ended up hitting the wall.

"Damon, stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it in his fingers. He was now dangerously close and it was making Bonnie uncomfortable. Sensing this, Damon put his hand against the wall, blocking her way to the staircase.

"Damon, let me go." Bonnie said, keeping her voice even. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, Stefan was outside and Elena was upstairs, but she also knew that wasn't his intention. He had plenty opportunities earlier in the day to harm her and he didn't.

Her breath caught in her throat as Damon's other hand let go of her hair and then started caressing her face. Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt his fingers trace her lips and then suddenly she felt pressure on her lips. Eyes flying open, Bonnie realised that Damon was kissing her.

Damon Salvatore, the vampire that tried to kill her a month ago was now kissing her and Bonnie was letting him. What was wrong with this picture?

"Get off." Bonnie managed to say, pushing him away. Damon looked dazed as he allowed the girl to push him away and allowed her to run into the safety of her friend's room.

What just happened here?

* * *

_Bamon fluff! Or a small attempt at it. Seems like the spell is kicking now, which may mean trouble for Damon. And Bonnie too..._

_Anyways, I kinda thought of doing something to get to know my reviewers a little better, since I'm new to writing for this fandom and all. So I'm going to pose a question for you to answer in your reviews, if you want to. I know I like answering some of the questions when other authors do this. So here's the first question: Vampire Diaries or Twilight?  
_

_For me, it's Vampire Diaries, even thought I read Twilight first. However it wasn't because of Twilight that I got into reading Vampire books. Anyways, I prefer Vampire Diaries 'cause I prefer L.J. Smith's vampires better than Stephenie Meyer's vampires, and Vampire Diaries came first anyways. :) However I do like both book series._


	5. Such a Beautiful Lie

_Someone mentioned I should still update, even if I haven't written any more chapters. And yes, I am doing that. :) Or as much as I can till Friday as I leave for camp then and only get back Sunday night..._

**Chapter 4 -**

**Such a Beautiful Lie**

Nothing came that night and as the sun started to rise, the two vampires left. Elena and Bonnie had managed to fall asleep sometime after one in the morning, just talking and doing all the usual things that girls did over sleepovers. However Damon happened to notice that Bonnie didn't share what had happened between the two of them downstairs in the kitchen.

Yes, Damon couldn't help but watch the girls that night. He sat in a tree, full view of Elena's room and the girls never suspected a thing. They even kept the curtains open, unless that was what they wanted. But it was nothing exciting, Damon had to listen to them talk about their childhood and then previous crushes the girls had. Stefan came up, but not Damon. No mention of him, at all. Then again, what was he expecting? Both girls to be singing his praises? Highly unlikely.

However when they both finally fell asleep, Damon continued watching them, mostly Bonnie. He still had no idea why he'd kissed her, he hadn't intended on doing that. He just liked the fact that he had this effect on her that seemed to make her scared, yet she still stood her ground. And then he kissed her.

And what was up with that, anyway? For some reason all he could think about was Bonnie and it had never been like that before. The only time he thought about Bonnie was when he needed her to open to tomb, but now that Katherine was out of the picture…

Usually when thinking of that particular person Damon would end up going into a slight depression, but nothing happened. He felt nothing and this confused him greatly. What had happened in the short span of time that made this happen? Damon looked up and looked at Bonnie's sleeping form. It had something to do with the witch…

"Damon!" Stefan called up and Damon looked down the tree at his younger brother. "We should go."

"Fine." Damon said as if he didn't really care. After one more look at the girls, he climbed down the tree and followed his brother towards his car.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie couldn't bring herself to tell Elena what had happened between her and Damon. It must have been a dream or something… that really couldn't have happened.

_But it did…_ Bonnie thought as she sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Hello, earth to Bonnie. Are you still with us?" Elena asked, breaking whatever trance Bonnie was in.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Bonnie said, looking at her friend. "What were you saying?"

Elena looked at her friend, trying to figure out what could be taking up her thoughts, but decided it wasn't worth trying. "I was asking if you wanted to do something today. Maybe go to the mall… go out…"

Bonnie forced a smile. "Yeah, going out would be good." She said in agreement and then sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately and been keeping you out, but I promise that won't happen again."

Elena smiled and reached out a hand and took hold of Bonnie's, smiling. Bonnie then smiled, a genuine smile, but then it disappeared as another vision came to her. It was of her and Elena, in the forest, running for their lives. They were running because something evil was chasing them. The same thing that had chased Bonnie the night before, but it was thirsty for their blood.

However one name seemed to resonate in her mind. _Damon, Damon, Damon…_

"Damon." Bonnie muttered and Elena frowned.

"What?" Elena said, looking into Bonnie's eyes as they came back into focus. "What about Damon?"

Bonnie blushed, but shook her head. "I… I don't know."

"Has he, done something to you?" Elena's eyes went straight to Bonnie's neck to look for two holes that could indicate bite marks. Bonnie realised what Elena was doing and pulled away from her.

"No, he hasn't. All he did was save me from… that thing last night." Bonnie said and then looked at the clock. "Maybe we should go get ready. Do you want to call Stefan and ask him to meet us at the mall?"

Elena still looked skeptic, but didn't press the matter. "No, this is going to be a girl day. No guys."

Bonnie nodded in agreement and got up. "Better get ready."

"Yeah. I'll come up soon." Elena said and then watched as her friend then made her way up the stairs. Elena then took out her cell phone and dialed Stefan's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Everything alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Elena sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Bonnie. I think… I think something is going on between her and Damon. Or he's doing something to her." Elena told him.

Stefan paused for a moment before he continued talking. "Do you think he's feeding off her?"

"No, I checked for that, but nothing. Stefan, I'm taking Bonnie out today and I think that maybe you…"

"Should watch Damon?"

"Yeah, something like that. Just, he was there when Bonnie was being chased and as much I don't want to believe the worst in him, something is going on."

"I understand." Stefan said and then sighed. "Just stay out of danger."

"Don't worry, I will." Elena said, smiling slightly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Bye Elena." Stefan said and then hung up. Elena looked at her phone, shocked that he'd just hung up like that on her. But since Damon was involved with whatever is going on would have to be stopped, soon.

Elena put her phone down and went upstairs to get ready herself.

_xXxXx_

"How do you think this will look on me?" Bonnie asked, taking a random dress off the stands and turned around to face Elena, holding it up. Elena looked it up and down and nodded.

"I think you'll look fantastic in it." She said and then Bonnie turned to look in the mirror, playing with the skirt.

"Doesn't seem a bit… witchy?" Bonnie asked teasingly, looking over her shoulder at Elena. True, it was a little black dress with stars embroidered into it.

"Hhm… maybe." Elena said, but then shrugged. She then pushed her friend into the changing rooms. "Try it on!"

"Ok, ok." Bonnie said, going in. Elena smiled and turned to look for something for herself when she saw Stefan standing outside the shop window. He looked worried and motioned for her to come outside, so Elena nodded.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm just stepping out for a while. Be right back, ok?" Elena said and got a muffled, 'mmk', from her friend in the changing room. Elena then quickly left and joined Stefan outside.

"I lost Damon." He said after Elena gave him a hug.

"What?"

"I think he knew I was watching him, so he managed to escape." Stefan said and then paused. Elena frowned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll be back…" Stefan then started off down the corridors of the mall. Elena looked back at the dress shop before running off after Stefan.

Bonnie unlocked the door to the changing room and came out, looking to see if Elena had come back. Not seeing her friend, Bonnie turned to the mirrors to look at herself. In truth, Bonnie liked this dress, but there was no way she could buy this thing. She didn't have enough cash anyway.

Bonnie then did a twirl to see how it would look like when she stopped, noticing someone standing behind her.

"Damon." Bonnie managed to say, looking at the man leaning against the wall, watching her with a playful look on his face. Fact was, Bonnie didn't like that look too much, but once again she could not stop the racing of her heart.

"My, you look lovely in that dress." Damon said, walking towards her, his eyes drifting up and down her body before coming back up to her face. "Really delicious."

"Not. Funny." Bonnie said, taking a step back. Last time an encounter like this happened, Damon ended up kissing her. And Bonnie ended up enjoying it, as much as she wouldn't like to admit. She would very much like to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Why not, little witch?" Damon asked, mockingly and then he looked down at her dress again. "Embracing the dark side, I see."

"No. Now go away Damon." Bonnie said and then opened the door to the changing room and went in quickly, locking it. Turning around, she gasped as she saw Damon right behind her. She quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"You're cute when you're scared, you know that?" He asked her.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie hissed, controlling her temper and powers. Last thing she would want was to set Damon on fire in this small confined space. Damon frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"I think the question is, what do you want from me?" Damon asked.

Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

"You called me." Damon said, leaning in closer to her. Bonnie pressed her back up against the door, but that was about as far away from Damon as she could get. And it wasn't that much.

"I don't understand."

"Took a while for me to figure out too, but it finally hit me last night." Damon said and leaned in, his cheek brushing against hers. Bonnie took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and stop herself from using her powers. Only when he tried to attack would she use her powers. "But I figured you must have something to do with it."

Damon pulled away then and leaned against the wall opposite her, waiting for her to inform him as to what she did. Bonnie just stared at him and then shrugged, having no idea as to what he was going on about. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well when you figure out what it is that you did, could you undo it? Because these thoughts I am having of you are… well let's just say you wouldn't like fulfilling my fantasies."

And with that he pushed her out the way and left her in the shop. Bonnie watched from the safety of the changing room. She then rubbed her cheek, the one Damon's had brushed against and closed the door, changing back into her normal clothes.

What was Damon going on about?

* * *

_Tempted to do something else with that last scene... but restrained myself. xD Anyways, I enjoyed all the reviews I got from the previous chapter and the answers to my question. :) Time for the 2nd one then!_

_How would you like the Damon/Bonnie relationship to play out in the show? And if you like, you can say how you started shipping them!  
_

_Ha ha, just keeping to TVD questions right now. So for me, if there is going to be any hook up between these two any time soon, season 2 it has to be. However this is only after the Damon/Elena/Stefan triangle has played out or whatever. However for the rest of season 1 I would like to see some interaction between Bonnie and Damon, even if she's pissed at him or whatever. First positive step forward, the two sorting out their differences. And I only started shipping these two together because of the books. Then my eyes were opened... :D  
_


	6. Don't Let Me Go

_Today was a good day... oddly enough. I had no homework to do and so finished writing chapter 7! Whoo hoo. That's good news because that means you will be getting 2 more updates before I leave for camp over the weekend. :)_

**Chapter 5 -**

**Don't Let Me Go  
**

"Stefan?" Elena asked when she caught up to Stefan in the mall. They were in the center of the mall, by the water fountain. It was crowded here and Stefan paused, looking around. "Was Damon here?"

"It wasn't Damon I was going after." Stefan said, looking around. "I think Bonnie was right."

"Stefan?" Elena grabbed his arm and Stefan looked at her. "Bonnie was right about what?"

"It's not a vampire." He said and then turned around to go back to the dress shop, grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her along. Entering the shop, Elena went straight for the changing room where Bonnie was to find it empty. Elena turned to Stefan, fear written over her face.

"We'll go check her place." Stefan said.

"Yeah, she drove us here." Elena said, trying not to panic as Stefan took her hand and led her out and to his car. _Please let Bonnie be safe…_ She thought.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie left in a hurry, pulling on her clothes and leaving the dress in the changing room. She rushed out of there and into her car, heading to her house. Her dad wouldn't be home, he was out working and for the first few days after her Grams died her mom had come but now she was gone, giving up on the grieving girl and going on with her life. Bonnie, in reality, didn't care anymore.

Pulling up into her driveway, Bonnie took a deep breath before getting out of the car and rushing in, and headed towards her room. Looking around, Bonnie spotted the spell book she had used to cast that spell two nights ago. She quickly opened it, looking for the spell she had cast to help her get over Grams' death.

"Found it." Bonnie muttered to herself. This had to be what Damon referred to, but how he knew she didn't know. Bonnie then started reading what this spell meant and suddenly Bonnie wished that she hadn't cast it. It was a love spell and even though it said it would get rid of the heartache, it would replace it with something else.

And Bonnie had a strange feeling that the something else was Damon. The spell wouldn't just work for the caster, but the person the caster had strong feelings for. When she was casting the spell, all she was thinking about was how much she hated Damon and so he had to be the other half of this spell…

"Oh my god." Bonnie said as she dropped the spell book. "I made Damon fall in love with me. Or I made myself fall in love with him." How could she be so stupid? And why the hell could she not be thinking of someone else at the time too? Out of all the people to be sucked in, it had to be Damon...

Suddenly fear took over. It was here, the evil that was chasing her was here, in the house. Bonnie turned around and looked at her open bedroom door, rushing to close it and lock it before it could make it in. How the hell had it managed to come into the house? But whatever it was, it knew where Bonnie was and it was coming for her.

Bonnie ran to her handbag, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Elena's number and putting the phone to her ear, looking at the door. It was coming up the stairs now, making it's way to her. "Pick up, pick up…" Bonnie muttered and then heard her friend on the other side of the phone.

"Bonnie? Where are you?"

"At home. Elena, it's here. It's coming for me." Bonnie said and then realised she was crying.

"Bonnie, get out of the house now. Stefan and I are on our way." Elena said.

"Ok." Bonnie said and then hung up the phone. Bonnie felt the presence on the same floor as her bedroom now, running towards her door. She had to get out now!

Running for the window, Bonnie opened it and climbed out, looking down. There was no way for her to jump and survive, nor anything for her to climb down. The only way was up. Looking up, she grabbed into the storm drainpipes that ran along at the edge of the roof and used that to hoist herself up onto the roof. Once there, she slowly made her way to the center of the roof, looking back every time she felt a surge of power come from underneath her.

"Grams, I need you now more than ever." Bonnie muttered as she held onto the tiles. She screamed as she felt the whole house shake, whatever it was finally breaking through into her room. She felt the rage from the creature as it realised that Bonnie was not there.

"Please come, someone. Please let Stefan and Elena get here soon." Bonnie muttered.

"What about me?" Bonnie screamed again when she heard the other voice and looked up to see Damon standing over her. He quickly bent down and helped her up onto her feet, then lifting her up so he was carrying her. "We better get out of here before that thing figures out where you really are. Hold tight."

Bonnie flung her arms around Damon's neck and buried her face in his chest as he left the roof, jumping down and then started running. _This isn't happening_. Bonnie kept saying as the wind went by her as fast as Damon was carrying her. _This is all a nightmare…_

When they eventually came to a stop, Damon let go of her but since Bonnie hadn't let go of Damon completely, she didn't fall on her butt. She lifted her face away from his chest and looked around; they were at the old Salvatore boarding house.

"Elena and Stefan…"

"Will be on their way here." Damon said, grabbing Bonnie's arm and dragging her towards the house. "Hopefully you will be safer here than your house, since this creature doesn't need to be invited in."

"What do you mean? And how will I be safer here?" Bonnie asked, not making any attempts to get her arm out of Damon's grip.

"I don't think he will expect you to be spending the night with a pair of vampires." Damon said, grinning at her and not saying more than that. Bonnie allowed him to drag her into the house, only letting go of her when they reached the living room. Bonnie watched Damon as he then walked over to the couch, sitting down.

"You may as well make yourself comfortable, since you're going to be here for a while." Damon told her and then patted the seat next to him. Bonnie sat on the couch opposite him. "So what was the little witch doing home so soon? Figure out what it is you did to me?" As he said this, Damon's eyes clouded over.

"No, I didn't do anything and I have no idea what you are talking about." Bonnie managed to say, lying through her teeth.

"Hhm, so is the little witch suggesting that I…" Damon trailed off, which caused Bonnie to look up at him. The vampire was staring intently at her, trying to figure out what could possibly be causing his sudden attraction to her. The look, however, made Bonnie uncomfortable.

"When… When are the others getting here?" Bonnie said, looking away from Damon and turning her attention to the door. It probably wasn't a good idea to be in the same room as a vampire like Damon, even if he just saved her life from… whatever it was that was coming for her.

"Not for a while." A voice said in her ear and Bonnie shrieked, turning around and seeing Damon sitting next to her now, playing with her hair.

"Damon… get away from me." Bonnie said. Damon smirked as he noticed how uncomfortable Bonnie was getting now. Damon let go of her hair and trailed his finger across her should blade, towards her neck. He felt the goosebumps on her skin as he touched her. He stopped at her neck, touching the spot where he could feel her vein, feeling her blood pulsing under his touch. Damon leaned in and heard Bonnie's gasp before she moved away, falling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Your eyes…" She said. Damon just grinned and sat back. Bonnie had seen what Damon looked like when he was about to attack her, but it was dark and she wasn't able to see his eyes clearly. But now she could and it scared her, but she wasn't as afraid of him as she was after he attacked her.

"That's what happens when you make a vampire hungry." Damon said a matter of factly, taking his gaze off of Bonnie finally. The girl stayed frozen on the spot for a moment before she heard the front door slam. Damon looked over his shoulder at Stefan and Elena as they entered. Elena looked at her friend on the floor and quickly ran over to her.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" She asked, and then looked over at Damon who just shrugged innocently.

"What happened at your house?" Stefan asked Bonnie, looking at Damon who now looked uninterested.

"Something… was coming for me. That thing that chased me last night, it was in my house." Bonnie told them, and then looked at Elena. "It's not a vampire. It's something… something else is after me…"

* * *

_Aah... more Bamon interactions. :) There's quite a few in this story though... can't help myself. Tee hee... So here's another question:_

_On a somewhat personal level, tell me a random fact/thing about you. You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, just that I don't want to keep asking questions pertaining to TVD.  
_

_So for me, a random fact is... I get obsessive over fandoms alot. That actually isn't THAT random, but something like that. Just for fun, I'll throw in something else. I still watch cartoons and enjoy kid's books, even though I'm too old for that stuff now. (Not THAT old, but teenagers my age don't read some of the books I read anymore.) Just anything like that. :)_


	7. Was It A Dream?

_I did nothing today... except study for 3 tests for tomorrow. I should have seen this coming, since I hadn't written a test for a while. Yeah, I know, you guys REALLY wanted to know that. xD I do that sometimes... so sorry... Anyways, at the beginning of this chapter, Bonnie is having a dream and Damon may seem a little OOC, but it's just how Bonnie wants him to be like. :) _

**Chapter 6 -**

**Was It A Dream?  
**

Bonnie explained what happened at her house to Stefan and Elena and how Damon had saved her. She didn't mention why she'd suddenly left and gone home, however, since Damon was still in the room and she didn't want him to know that she'd lied earlier. However when she finished her story, Damon was nowhere in sight.

Stefan and Elena didn't seem to notice and Bonnie allowed Elena to lead her upstairs to a room. She didn't know whose room it was, but Elena led Bonnie to the bed and helped her lie down. Pretty soon the girl fell asleep, not realizing how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

She was in a meadow, somewhere in the woods near Mystic Falls, though Bonnie didn't recognize the place. There was mist surrounding her and the sun was trying to make its way through the dense foliage, but to no avail. Bonnie looked down at herself and saw she was wearing the dress she'd tried on at the shop.

"Hello Bonnie." A voice said from behind her. However Bonnie wasn't scared or worried, she just simply turned around and smiled at the man standing behind her. Damon returned the smile and held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Bonnie obliged, placing her own hand on his.

Damon pulled the girl closer to him and then placed both hands on her waist, making her sway in time to some music only he could hear. His gaze remained on Bonnie's face and the girl just continued looking up at him that smile still on her face.

"It won't work, little witch." Damon said softly to her.

"What won't work?"

"Us. I'm a vampire, you're a witch. And it isn't real, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie said, now frowning. Damon then dipped her and laid his lips on her neck, kissing it softly. Bonnie shivered at the touch and before she could worry about him biting her, he pulled her back up and continued dancing.

"Tell me what you know." Damon said.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hhm… maybe if I go too far, you'll tell me." He muttered and then brought a hand up to her face, stroking it and brushing away the strands of hair. Damon then moved closer, kissing her cheek and then moving down her jaw line. Bonnie was frozen in place, not sure what to do until his lips found hers. Something inside Bonnie seemed to explode as she responded to the kiss, kissing the vampire back and taking him by surprise.

Damon did not expect her to do that. Nor wrap her arms tighter around him, pulling his face closer to hers. Suddenly what had meant to be a teasing kiss turned into a more passionate one, as both parties did not seem to want to break away from it. Damon felt his eyes changing as the hunger became stronger, but the witch would not let go of him. Instead he growled, which seemed to get her attention and she let go of him and took a step back.

"What… were we doing? What was I doing? What is wrong with me?" Bonnie was saying, eyes wide. "This has to be a dream… it is…"

"Not the usual reaction I get, usually girls seem to realize how irresistible I can be." Damon teased, now going back to his usual self. "And yes, this is a dream. Which I have rudely interrupted, since talking to you in the car didn't seem to be working."

"Wha… how?" Bonnie asked, taking another step back. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"You aren't wearing anything with vervain in it, so it was easy to get inside your head, little witch." Damon smirked as he said this. "However what happened does not leave your dream world."

Bonnie frowned, still confused when a howl came from the woods. The girl looked at the forest as the howl was heard again. Then she felt it coming for her.

"Damon… help me…" Bonnie said as she felt the creature getting nearer to her, running at an amazing speed. Soon she felt Damon's arms around her from behind and his breath on her ear as he spoke to her.

"Wake up Bonnie…" He said. Bonnie then closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back in the Salvatore boarding house, in the arms of Damon Salvatore. She didn't bother pushing away from him as she knew he knew what had just happened during the last moments of her dream.

"It's coming for me." Bonnie said, eyes going wide. "It's not going to stop until it gets me."

"Well, let's just make sure it doesn't get you." Damon said and then let go of Bonnie and walking away. Bonnie then surveyed her surroundings; she wasn't in the same room as she was when Elena put her to bed. Had she been sleep walking?

Bonnie then looked at the retreating back of the eldest Salvatore brother. Or had the dream simply been real?

_xXxXx_

"Good morning." Elena said as she entered Bonnie's room where she slept for the rest of Saturday and all through the night. After that encounter with Damon, Bonnie managed to sleep soundlessly. However now being awoken, Bonnie remembered the howling in her dream, coming from whatever it was that was after her. And she knew for a fact Damon had heard it too.

"Hey." Bonnie said as she sat up and then took the cup of coffee Elena handed her. "Did you… stay the night?"

"Uhm, yeah. I stayed in Stefan's room… without Stefan though." She added at the end. Bonnie then looked around the room.

"Then whose room am I in?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon's." Elena said and then made a worried face. Bonnie just shrugged and looked at her friend. "He didn't bother you, did he?"

Thinking back to the dream, Bonnie blushed, but shook her head. "Nope. Everything was fine."

"Good. Because he has been acting strange lately. When I left you yesterday, he wouldn't talk to me or Stefan."

"Uh huh." Bonnie said.

"You're not interested in this, are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still freaked out about the almost attack yesterday and… Damon saving me."

"Bonnie, there was something that I wanted to ask you. About Damon." Elena started, looking away from her friend now. "Is there… something going on between the two of you?"

"NO!" Bonnie said, probably a little bit too quickly. Elena looked back her, a 'I-don't-believe-that' look on her face and then Bonnie sighed. Guess it was time to spill the beans.

"Ok, so three nights ago I cast this spell to help the pain with losing Grams, however I didn't really see what it would do. I was also mad at Damon when I cast the spell and since I had pretty strong feelings for him at the time, it affected him too. Since then he's been around me all the time and he thinks something is up, that I did something since he's never… well, thought of me like this before."

"Wait, are you saying you cast a love spell?" Elena asked and Bonnie shrugged.

"I was looking up the spell when the creature came. But I think it does have something to do with why Damon seems to be drawn to me and why… it doesn't hurt anymore when I think of Grams."

"Is there any way to undo the spell?" Elena asked and Bonnie opened her mouth to respond when the door opened and in strolled Damon, who did not look too happy. And then Bonnie remembered something Elena had told her, about vampires having good hearing.

"You lied to me, little witch." Damon said, walking towards her. "Now I suggest you undo the spell now."

"Damon." Elena said, standing in the way of the vampire and her friend. Bonnie got off the bed, watching Damon as he watched her. He didn't look too mad, however he did seem hurt that she hadn't been truthful to him.

"Damon, if you wanted to get rid of your feelings for me, you would have done so long ago." Bonnie found herself saying. "It's not that strong of a spell and since you knew something was up, you would be able to fight it."

"Stop playing games, little witch." Damon said, watching her as Bonnie came closer to him.

"No, I think you really do care about me." Bonnie said, taking a step closer to him, her heart beating faster out of fear and excitement.

"Keep dreaming."

"I'll try." Damon couldn't help but smile at her retort, but then it quickly disappeared.

"If I was you, I'd leave. I don't need you to help me get over Katherine." Damon said to her, looked over at Elena, and left the room. Bonnie stood there, looking at the door until she felt Elena's hand on her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" Elena said, worry now in her voice. Bonnie looked at her friend and saw concern in her eyes. Only then did she realize she was crying. "Oh Bonnie."

"I have to go." The witch said, running out before Elena could hug her. She hurried down the stairs and out the house, not running into either Salvatore brothers. Bonnie just kept on running, taking a short cut through the woods. Not the best choice, but she didn't care anymore. She stopped when she reached the cemetery again and fell down in front of a tombstone. Bonnie looked up and saw it was Grams' grave.

"Oh Grams…" Bonnie started to say and then cried, throwing herself onto the ground and sobbing her heart out. "I made myself fall in love with him." She said to herself. "In the past three days he's all I've thought about, and because of a stupid spell. But I can't help it; he's always there! Oh Grams, what have I done?" She just lay there, letting all the feelings she had been holding back the past three days come flooding out. She could not believe how she had managed to keep all this in, thanks to that spell. Bonnie's heart felt like it was being ripped out as she sobbed, but as she started calming down, so did her heart. This was her finally moving on, a week had passed and she couldn't be the sad little girl who had lost her grandmother. It had taken Elena months to recover from her parent's death, but Bonnie was going to get through this, she still had her father, her best friend and… She wasn't going to finish that sentence.

Finally Bonnie lifted herself off the ground and then sat crossed legged in front of the tombstone. It was peaceful in the cemetery, no one was there… no, wait, there was another presence there… and it was coming for her.

"Oh no…" Bonnie said and quickly jumped up, looking around her. This was not a good idea, running off and telling no one where you are going… And nowhere out except in the forest. But it could catch her if she ran.

Bonnie stood her ground, getting herself ready for when the creature appeared and she would have to use her powers. It was getting closer now… it was almost there…

"Bonnie?" The girl let out a shriek and turned around. There stood Tyler Lockwood, looking confused as ever.

* * *

_Dun, dun, DUN! :) I love cliffhangers... however I hated the confrontation between Bonnie and Damon. It wasn't... the best thing in the world, but whatever. Question time:_

_What is your favourite colour/animal/food? :) RANDOM! _

_Ok, so my favourite colour is red. But proper red, not dark or too light, just plain old normal red. Favourite animal is a monkey. I actually don't know why I love monkeys so much, I just do! And favourite food is by far pizza. I like Italian food... :D  
_


	8. I Shot For The Sky

_I almost didn't update and leave it till tomorrow morning (it's like 11:30 pm now where I live), but realised that I wouldn't have any time to do that. Like most people, I am a procrastinator. Like a HUGE one. This just means I'm not packed yet for camp..._

**Chapter 7 -**

**I Shot For The Sky  
**

"Tyler?" Bonnie asked, taking a step closer to him but then something told her that wasn't a good idea. The boy seemed a bit confused to see her here, in the cemetery until his eyes landed on her grandmother's gravestone.

"Oh." He said, more to himself, as he understood what she was doing here. Tyler then looked a bit sheepish, as if he'd interrupted some intimate moment.

"It's ok, I was just leaving." Bonnie said, trying to help the boy out of this situation. Tyler wasn't an emotional person, he wouldn't care if she started babbling about her grandmother or what was wrong with her. But also another instinct was telling her to get the hell out of there.

"No, wait." Tyler said, blocking her way. "I need your help."

"My help? With what?" She asked, but Tyler took her arm and started to drag her into the forest. When Tyler touched her, Bonnie's eyes went wide. She felt danger and a monster inside of Tyler.

"I don't want it to take control of me… your grandmother was a witch, so you should be. I need you to undo this." Tyler was muttering to Bonnie, but she could barely hear him. But she understood what was going on here, and it wasn't something that would turn out well.

_xXxXx_

"Stefan." Elena said, running into her boyfriend's room. "Bonnie's run off!"

"What?" He asked, standing up and walking towards the girl who seemed to be going into hysterics.

"We were talking and then Damon came in, shouting at Bonnie, which upset her, and it was something about a spell. He told her to undo it and then walked out. Then Bonnie ran out." Elena said quickly and Stefan frowned, trying to understand when the distraught girl was saying.

"Elena, calm down. I'll go out and find her." He said, trying to soothe the girl. Soon Elena calmed down and nodded, letting go of him and allowing Stefan to leave. Heading for the entrance hall, Stefan was stopped by Damon.

The other vampire had his arms crossed over his chest and from the look in his eyes he was not happy about something. Stefan was going to assume it had something to do with the spell Elena mentioned that Bonnie had cast and involved Damon. "We have to go find Bonnie."

"No, I will." Damon said, blocking his brothers way.

"Damon now is not the time to become the hero." Stefan said. "If that creature is out there, he's going to go after her and we have to protect her."

"But you see little brother." Damon said, walking towards the door. "I'm stronger than you, so thanks for the offer, but I don't need your help."

"Damon…" Stefan started, but his brother was out the door and gone. Damon knew Stefan would follow him, but he was faster and would get to Bonnie before him. And besides, he knew exactly where the little witch had gone. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Before long Damon was in front of Shelia's grave, but the witch was nowhere in sight. Frowning, Damon scanned the area around him for signs of the girl hiding somewhere nearby, but nothing.

Suddenly Damon felt a surge of power coming from somewhere deeper in the forest and he made his way towards it, still looking to see if Bonnie, by any chance, may pop up randomly out of the forest. No such chance.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" He heard a girl's voice yell and Damon recognized it; Bonnie. Damon then started moving quickly and stopped when he reached a small area where there were very few trees, but two people stood there in front of him. Damon recognized Bonnie, who had her back to a tree as she watched the second person, a boy, who was pacing in front of her.

Damon was assuming this was Tyler.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bonnie said, the fear evident in her voice.

"I can feel your power Bonnie, you can help me." The boy spat out and Damon took a step close, in the event this Tyler person attacked her. He looked ready to kill, a wild look in his eye. "They said it would only happen when there is a full moon, they were wrong…"

"Who was wrong?" Bonnie asked, trying to soothe the boy and take a step away, back in the woods but he lashed out, pinning her to the tree by grabbing her wrists. Anger flared up in Damon as Bonnie cried out in pain. Damon then stepped out of the shadows and advanced towards the two of them.

"What do we have here?" He asked as the boy turned around to see who had found them. He didn't go of Bonnie.

"Get out of here." He said.

"I don't think I can do that if you are going to kill her." Damon looked at the witch who was looking curiously at him now.

"I'm not going to kill her." Tyler said, appalled by the idea. "I mean I don't want to, but I just have this urge to kill… and if she doesn't help me, then I will have to."

"Tyler, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Bonnie lifted an arm that he had let go of and placed in on his shoulder. This seemed like the wrong move as he then grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up. He was snarling now and Bonnie saw that Tyler wasn't there anymore. Looking into his eyes she only saw an animal.

"Drop her." Damon growled, getting ready to attack. Tyler seemed to comply with this, but threw Bonnie to the side and she hit a tree. However no major damage happened, besides a broken arm that took most of the blow. The witch tried to stand up as she watched the transformation.

Tyler's face was changing; his nose became longer as did his canine teeth. Bonnie watched in amazement as he became a bit taller and then howled, before charging for the vampire. Then she understood what Tyler was going on about; he was a werewolf and he couldn't control this other half of him.

"Damon! Don't hurt him!" Bonnie shouted out to the vampire.

"Why?!" Damon shouted back as he dodged a claw that had been swiped at him. "How the hell did this happen, usually werewolves change during a full moon."

"Something has gone wrong with him." Bonnie shouted back as she tried to think of what to do. She didn't know how to help him, she hadn't read anything about werewolves so she wouldn't know what spell to cast to help Tyler out. She couldn't run off and get a spell book either, because Tyler would follow or Damon would kill him.

Neither would be a good thing.

"I need to come up with a spell then…" Bonnie muttered to herself and then moved out the way as Tyler knocked Damon off his feet and sent him flying towards Bonnie. "Damon, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Damon said as he jumped to his feet and showed his fangs to the werewolf, running for him. Bonnie watched as Tyler dodged Damon's attack. She had to do something and fast; Damon may be strong, but Tyler was Damon's match. It would only end in one killing the other.

"Grams, I would really use your help right now…" Bonnie started, but then paused. She recalled something Grams had told her, about calling the spirits. It wouldn't help Tyler, but it would probably stop the fight so Bonnie could go find a spell to help him.

Bonnie stood her ground, blocking out the fight that was going on around her. She concentrated on her breathing and letting her power flow free. "Grams?" Bonnie called out. "I need you… Please come and help."

The girl stayed there for a moment, but nothing happened. Bonnie opened her eyes to see the fight continuing, both of them looking severely beaten up, but neither ready to surrender. Something had gone wrong; she'd done something wrong. What was she supposed to do?

"Bonnie, I suggest you get out of here!" Damon shouted to her, as if he'd read her thoughts. Bonnie's eyes went wide as she realized he was right, there was nothing she could do right now. She had to go find her Grams' spell book, figure out how to help Tyler.

"Bonnie, go!" Damon shouted again and Tyler howled as he was thrown against a tree. Bonnie flinched as she heard something crack, but then turned and started running away, holding onto her broken arm. She wasn't sure where she was going, hopefully back into Mystic Falls or somewhere where there were cars, so she could hitch a lift back to her house. Only then did Bonnie wish she had told Elena where she was going, instead of running out on her.

* * *

_I've cut this chapter in half. :/ I kinda didn't want to, but there's something I wanted to change with the ending, so it was either no update or this. I didn't feel like being mean or anything. OOH, NOTE! Damon saying, 'Just peachy', does seem a bit OOC, but he's only teasing Bonnie. 'Cause he doesn't understand how dangerous the situation is becoming. And now, this chapter's question..._

_Favourite band/singer?_

_I ALWAYS ask people this question. Anyway, my no.1 favourite band is McFly. They're a British band for those who may not know them and they are probably one of the most down to earth bands out there. They are so funny together and haven't really let fame get to their head, they act themselves the whole time. And of course I love their music! And my favourite singer will, and forever will, be Avril Lavigne.  
_


	9. I Fell To The Ground

_And by fixing the ending I meant completely changing. But I like it better this way. :) Anyways, so sorry for not updating for a whole week! Mostly due to catching up on work or laziness when I had free time, like on Thursday when I did nothing... because I fell asleep. But anyways, I managed to start writing again yesterday and finished this chapter today. I'll try and write as much as I can for the next chapter so you will get it sooner rather than later. _

**Chapter 8 -**

**I Fell To The Ground  
**

"You can track him, right?" Elena asked Stefan, trying to stop the vampire from pacing around the house. Since Damon had run out an hour ago Stefan seemed to be on edge, waiting for his return. Elena was getting worried about Bonnie, as she had not returned either. "Stefan, what if Damon found Bonnie and they're both in trouble?"

Stefan stopped pacing and looked at his girlfriend before nodding in agreement. "Ok, I'll go look for them."

"No, _we're_ going to look for them." Elena said, standing her ground. Stefan was going to argue back, but the girl just shook her head, adamant that she was going with him.

"Alright." Stefan said and took Elena's hand as they left the house and headed for Elena's car. They didn't know where in the forest Bonnie had gone, so driving around would hopefully give them a sign as to where the girl had gone, but Elena had a feeling she already knew where her friend had gone and told Stefan to head for the graveyard first.

She was right. When they turned off from the road and made their way to the graveyard, Elena spotted Bonnie running towards them, eyes wide as if she'd just seen a ghost. Without waiting for the car to stop, Elena opened the door and jumped out and ran to her friend, bringing her in for a hug.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked. "What happened to your arm?"

"Long story. But Damon needs Stefan's help." Bonnie said when Stefan then joined them. The vampire didn't need to be told this, he knew his brother was around here and he could hear the fight that was going on. Without a word he dashed off.

"Bonnie, what is going on?"

"It's complicated. Elena, need to get home and get my spell book." Bonnie paused and her eyes went wide. "And we have to get out of here, right now!"

Elena didn't need to be told twice; from the look in her eyes something bad was coming and so both girls took off running, momentarily forgetting about the car. They ran through the graveyard and Bonnie couldn't help but think of the vision she'd had of her and Elena, running away from the creature.

Somehow Tyler had managed to get around Damon and come looking for her. Bonnie looked at her friend; she didn't have to be running for her life. Tyler didn't want Elena, he just wanted Bonnie and he needed her help. Bonnie then stopped running, turning around to face the coming creature. It was useless running away, he would find her at home…

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted as she stopped too and then saw the creature approaching. Tyler was now growling, mad that she had tried to escape him. No, that wasn't Tyler because if it were then he wouldn't be trying to kill them. Tyler was many things; a bully and a class A jerk most of the times, but a killer he was not.

"You want me to help you." Bonnie said, trying not to let the fear in her voice come out, but it was no use. Her voice was shaking, but she continued. "Ok, I'll help you Tyler."

"Bonnie, no!" Someone shouted from the trees, but it was too late. Tyler howled in approval and came rushing towards her. In a flash she was off the ground and sailing through the air, landing hard on the ground as Tyler had crashed into her. Bonnie groaned in pain, turning on her side and seeing Damon heading for Tyler, a look of rage on his face but the wolf continued on his way towards her.

"Grams…" Bonnie whispered before she lost consciousness.

Damon was beyond furious right now, he'd let all his animal instincts come to the surface now and he knew that he had to kill the wolf, human or no. Damon charged for him and threw him off course of Bonnie, crashing into a tree that snapped under the force and fell to the ground. Elena screamed, but Damon didn't worry about her. Stefan could get to her.

The werewolf snapped at Damon's face, his spittle landing on his cheek but the vampire didn't care. He hissed and showed his fangs before biting down into the wolf's shoulder. Tyler howled and then buckled, sending Damon flying off of him. However the vampire landed on his feet and went straight for the wolf again.

This time Tyler knew Damon was going to do this, and dodged his attack and headed straight for Bonnie. Something cold grabbed Damon's heart as he saw the wolf pick up the girl, throwing her over his shoulder and then running off into the woods. He wasn't going to let him get away that easily and so Damon set off in hot pursuit, ignoring the protests from his brother and Elena.

The wolf was fast, but not as fast as a vampire and soon Damon was running along side him. Tyler snarled at him before making a sharp turn to his right. Damon growled in protest and quickly followed, the two now breaking free of the thickness of the woods and heading towards town. Once again they were running side by side and Damon made a move to grab Bonnie, but Tyler dodged and once again made a sharp turn, heading back to the forest.

Damon did not expect this and tried to make a sharp turn, but lost his footing and fell onto the ground, hitting it hard. He growled at his own incompetence and looked up to see the werewolf and girl gone. But he would find them by nightfall, when Tyler's strength and powers would really come to surface.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie woke up on the damp, cold forest floor. She moaned as a pain shot through her head and her body started aching. Her broken arm was now completely numb and she knew she would have to get that looked at, as soon as she managed to get out of this place.

Slowly sitting up, Bonnie took in her surroundings and realised she had no idea where she was; some part of the forest she had never been before. This was probably because she only ever came to this part of town because of the cemetery and Fell's Church.

A low growl filled the air and Bonnie turned to see Tyler, still in werewolf form, sitting behind her. Bonnie tried to remain calm; there was still a human underneath all that who just wanted her help with being normal. Isn't that what everyone wants?

"You said you would fix this, now fix this." Tyler snapped.

"Well, first I need to know when this started." Bonnie said, shifting around to face him straight on and also so she can take in her surroundings and think of a good exit strategy if need be. She could always set the ground on fire between them and run for her life…

"About three nights ago." Tyler said, moving closer eagerly. Bonnie paused, three nights ago was when she cast the spell…

'What have I gotten myself into?' She wondered. The spell was a love spell, that was a given. However it would only affect those who you have strong feelings for and Bonnie definitely did NOT have feelings for Tyler. Past or present. Then again the spell could have different effects, like speed up the process of a potential werewolves transformation?

"Oh. Was there a full moon that night?" Bonnie asked, keeping the conversation going. She had no idea how to help Tyler without any spell book; back when she had agreed to help Bonnie thought he would turn back into a normal human and then they go and find a spell to use. Guess things didn't work out that way then.

"No… yes… maybe." Tyler said, frowning. "I can't remember much from that night, I remember talking to my dad. We got into a fight and I went to my room… He gave me something, to make amends and I drank it… I went to bed and then woke up suddenly, because something was wrong…" Bonnie could see he was having trouble remembering everything that happened that night.

"Tyler, is it normal for the people in your family to become werewolves?" Bonnie asked. The Lockwoods had been around when Stefan and Damon were alive, so maybe they would know if Tyler didn't. Which meant she would have to get to them first.

"I don't know. Now help me!" Tyler growled, advancing towards her. Bonnie gasped and fell backwards, looking up at the trees and waiting for him to hurt her, but nothing came. Bonnie breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, only hearing Tyler's ragged breathing now.

"I need my spell book Tyler." She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"But you're a witch!" He yelled in disbelief. "You don't need a damn spell book!"

"I need to figure out what is wrong with you." Bonnie said and then suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she was pulled up to come face to face with a snarling werewolf.

"Fix it, witch." Tyler snarled. Bonnie was speechless now, it seemed like everything had left her as she felt no emotion. Was this what it felt like before you died, because Bonnie had a pretty good idea that Tyler was about to kill her. But then something happened; Tyler howled and quickly took his hand off her shoulder as if it had been burned. He fell to the ground and looked as if he was having some sort of fit.

Bonnie didn't stay to help, she knew that this was her ticket out of here and she turned and ran. Suddenly her energy and power came back to her, so as she ran past the trees she set some on fire, blocking Tyler's path to her. And to send out a signal to whomever; obviously a fire nearby would alert the authorities in Mystic Falls and have them come looking for her. Or so Bonnie hoped so.

It didn't have a long term effect as Bonnie felt the burst of power come from Tyler as he came after her. He was really mad now and she knew that this time if he caught her, he would kill her. And she had no idea how much further she could go.

The will to survive pushed Bonnie further on as she tried to make her way out of the forest, but it seemed like she was just getting deeper and Tyler was gaining on her. She had to think of something fast, or else she'd have to make a few last wishes before she faced death. Bonnie was cradling her broken arm to her chest, but this seemed to throw her off balance and soon she was falling face first into the dirt.

"Oh god…" Bonnie breathed and then rolled to her right, trying to get up and continue running but it was no use; her arm would not allow her to do anything now she was on the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she realised that this was it, the end of the road for her. But at least her friends would be safe and happy, Elena had Stefan, Caroline had Matt.

Bonnie had no one but Grams and soon she'd be joining her.

But then another thought crossed her mind. Damon. The past few days flashed before her eyes, the encounters the two had and the feelings came back with full force and suddenly Bonnie felt her heart break inside and she tried to muffle out her sobs. Why had she done that spell? Why Damon? Why… why… why….?

Bonnie heard the heavy breathing of Tyler above her and she looked up to see the werewolf's face inches away from hers, an evil smile on his face. This was it, this was the end of it for her…

"You're better than this Tyler." Bonnie said, looking up at him. No reaction came from those eyes and Bonnie knew her classmate was too far gone now, this was an animal who did not want a witch's help but her blood instead.

As the jaws moved closer to her face, Bonnie looked up at the trees and made her last wish before closing her eyes and waiting for the pain to come.

_xXxXx_

Damon did not listen to Stefan or Elena as they tried to be rational. They wanted to make a plan to find and rescue Bonnie. By the time they did that, the girl could be dead and he couldn't have that. Damon put his fear for Bonnie down to the spell she'd put on him, not wanting to think of it as any other reason.

So instead of staying with the other two, Damon ran off into the forest, looking for any signs of werewolves. Damon could track them down, but it seemed to be more difficult than he thought. The werewolf was somehow blocking out things and so Damon was wondering around aimlessly until he smelt smoke.

And then saw the smoke billowing overhead, deeper in the forest. Damon couldn't help but smiling, knowing it had something to do with Bonnie and then started running in the direction of the smoke. Pretty soon Damon found the direction the wolf had gone and went off in hot pursuit.

When he caught up to them, the werewolf was hovering over Bonnie's face and Damon saw that the girl was out, if she had ever woken up since the time Tyler had run off with her. From the look on the werewolf's face, Damon knew that he was ready to kill and there was no way he could allow that to happen.

"Hey, mutt!" Damon called out and the werewolf paused, turning to look at him before growling. "I don't think going after something smaller than you really shows your true strengths."

The wolf growled and charged for the vampire. Damon was prepared this time, making sure that this encounter would go over quickly. As the wolf lunged for him, Damon dodged to his right and then sent a fist onto the wolf's back, hitting him down hard onto the ground. Something cracked as Damon then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. The vampire stood and watched as the wolf slowly turned back into the human boy, all bloody and bruised.

Damon looked away from the boy and walked towards Bonnie who lay motionless on the ground. He bent down and checked her pulse, seeing that it was still there. Casting one last look at the unconscious boy, Damon picked up Bonnie and ran off with her. Stefan and Elena could take care of him.

* * *

_I'm so sorry I didn't reply to any reviews last chapter either... I wanted to, but got so many and my internet is acting up right now that I don't have time to. :/ But anyways, I am FINALLY reading the 5th Vampire Diaries book, if anyone is interested to know, and I'm loving book Damon more than Damon on the TV show. But I won't go into details about the book, in case of spoiling for potential readers or whatever. _

_On the topic of Tyler as a werewolf, I'm kind of going with what he kind of acted like in the books with my own twist since TV Tyler isn't so bad. And I've taken some liberties with how he's turned out to be a werewolf, but basically he's walking on two feet, not four. No thinking of Twilight werewolves. :P_

_Question: Other favourite TV show, besides Vampire Diaries?_

_Mine is Glee. :) I'm a Gleek... to some extent I guess? I'm not one of those crazy fans of the show, if you know/met any or heard of them (I know I have...) but I really like it. Probably because music is my life and most of the songs they sing on the show are some of my favourites. Actually, my friend who got me addicted to Vampire Diaries also got me addicted to Glee. :) Random fact.  
_


	10. I'll Taste The Sky

_I finished writing this on the bus home today. It's a 45 minute ride with nothing better to do, so I used my time wisely. :) 'Cause usually I sleep then. Anyways, so... this is mostly fluff and a bit of a move along in the plot. I didn't read my book at all today since I had a lot of work to do and a test to study for. But like you really wanted to know that..._

**Chapter 9-**

**I'll Taste The Sky  
**

Bonnie moaned as she finally came to, blinking back as a blinding light shone in her eyes. She then groaned in protest, shielding her eyes from it before she heard the movement of curtains and the light slowly dim. Taking her arms away from her eyes, Bonnie saw Damon standing over her, arms crossed.

"Where am I? Where's Tyler?" Bonnie asked, sitting up in her bed.

"First off, you're at the Salvatore boarding house since I don't have entry into your house or your grandmother's house for that matter." Damon said. "And Tyler has been indisposed of."

Bonnie just stared at Damon. "What…?"

Damon shook his head as he walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the bed, Bonnie not flinching away from him. "He's probably fine, with Stefan and Elena. In the hospital, last I heard."

"Why aren't I… my arm…?" Bonnie looked down at her broken arm and noticed that it was bandaged up, but not at all that sore anymore.

"Vampire blood is wonderful, isn't it?" Damon said, smirking when Bonnie looked up at him. "I saved your life."

"I know."

"Don't you humans usually say thank you?"

"Yes. But… I knew you would come for me."

"Because of the spell." Damon pointed out, not liking where this conversation was going. Also not liking the increased beating of his heart.

"The spell had nothing to do with it." Bonnie said. "It… just made you realise your feelings for me. That was my wish."

"I'm not following…"

"When I thought I was going to die, I wished for you to find me and you did. Damon…" Bonnie laid a hand on Damon's arm and he didn't flinch away from her. "You really do care."

"I am incapable of caring for anyone else, especially a human." He said, moving her hand off his arm. But him closing off from her didn't stop her from reaching out to him. Bonnie got off the bed and tried to stand up, but she was still weak from the beating she'd gotten in the forest and her legs gave way underneath her. Damon was there in a second, catching her and helping her stand upright.

"Don't think that's the best idea." He told her. "And I thought you could see into the future."

Bonnie then lost all rational thinking, if she had any since she woke up, and did something she knew she would not have done to anyone, even if they had just saved her life. But Damon was special, because over the past three days he seemed just to take up her whole world and she did not want that to be gone. So as he tried to put her back on the bed and make a quick getaway, Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Damon was most certainly not expecting this when she kissed him, however if this was her way of thanking him, he could get used to it. Maybe he should start saving girls from hungry werewolves more often…

Then suddenly all thoughts seemed to leave his mind and all that filled it was the fact that Bonnie was kissing him. And he was kissing her back, with as much intensity as she was. Something was happening here as Bonnie brought his head down lower and pulled herself up against him, deepening the kiss. And this was not right…

"Stop." Damon said, breaking away. Bonnie looked up at him, her eyes dazed before coming back to focus and realisation dawned on her face. He continued watching as Bonnie let go of him and fell back onto the bed, looking fearful. Without saying another word, Damon left the room.

Bonnie lifted a hand to her lips, touching them. She had kissed Damon Salvatore willingly and she had actually _enjoyed_ it. Not that she was going to admit that out loud or anything, but right now all she could feel was Damon's lips on her and the feeling she got from the touch. It had felt like she was kissing death, that was a given with the vampire factor, but it spurred on other feelings she thought she could never have for one person.

In that moment Bonnie realised that this was just more than a spell and if she kept this up, she would get herself in trouble. Worse than werewolf trouble.

Letting out a shaky breath, Bonnie stood up again, this time keeping her balance and looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock and the sun was starting to set. A fearful feeling took over Bonnie, knowing she had to get out of this house NOW. Not because there was danger here, but because tonight was a full moon and Tyler's transformation would be complete tonight. In short, this meant he'd be stronger than the vampires and could easily kill Stefan and Damon.

"Why do people like messing with the supernatural?" Bonnie murmured to herself as she pulled her shoes on, using one hand only since the other was still bandaged up. As quietly as she could, Bonnie opened the door and left the room, noting once again that it was Damon's. As she made her way through the house, Bonnie honestly thought that once again she would be able to sneak away without getting caught. But it seemed like Damon had learned his lesson from last time and was at the front door before Bonnie could get there.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He asked her, leaning against the door.

"To Tyler." Bonnie answered, all those feelings she felt back in the room slowly fading now. Damon didn't seem to be that affected by the kiss anymore.

"You mean the werewolf I just _saved_ you from?" Damon asked. "And why would the little witch go and do that?"

"I need to help him, now move out of my way." Bonnie pushed Damon, trying to move him but then realised just how strong he was. He didn't even flinch, just looked down at her with an amused look on his face.

"I think you need to lie down." Damon placed his hands on her shoulder and a shiver went down Bonnie's spine. "And rest. Let me go kill the werewolf for you."

Bonnie stood her ground. "No." She said. "That's not just a werewolf Damon, there's a PERSON behind that creature who just wants to be cured."

"Like I care about a person." Damon said, forcing Bonnie to walk towards the couches in the sitting room.

"Then why did you save me?"

"You're not just a person-"

"But I'm human, and so is Tyler."

"And you're a witch-"

"And Tyler is a werewolf. I still don't see your point." Bonnie said, giving Damon a knowing look. Damon just paused and waited for the girl to continue, to get to the point of her argument. "Help me help him. Please Damon."

They stood there for a moment, both of them looking at each other and waiting for the other to make the first move. Damon didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement, loosening his grip on Bonnie. The girl threw her good arm around him and pulled him in for a hug. Bonnie felt Damon tense in the hug, thinking she was going to kiss him again. She couldn't help but blush.

"What so we need to do?" Damon asked when she pulled away from the hug.

"We need to go to my house and see if I have a spell book about werewolves." Bonnie informed him, a determined look on her face now. She was going to help Tyler and in the process help Damon realise something else too: that its ok to love again.

_xXxXx_

Arriving at Bonnie's house, Damon was told to stay in the car. He was never good with commands and as soon as Bonnie entered her room and looked out her window she saw the vampire lounging around on the tree outside it.

"You should invite me in, I could help you look around." Damon said, grinning.

"I told you to stay in the car!" Bonnie shouted, but he was right. They were running out of time and she wouldn't be able to find something if it was only her. Sighing, Bonnie agreed with him and knew her Grams would be mad at her.

"Damon, you can come in." She said and then in one quick motion the vampire was out of the tree and standing next to her, looking around the room and at the books scattered across the floor.

"Are you usually this untidy?" He asked, picking up a random book.

"No, but if you would just think back to yesterday you would remember saving me from Tyler who broke into my house." Bonnie put in, snatching the book out of Damon's hands. "And that's my history text book."

"Hey, easy mistake. Looks as old as these other books." Damon said, picking up another one that was definitely a spell book. Bonnie just shook her head at him and sat on the floor, pulling a ton of books toward her.

"This may take a while." She murmured to herself.

"Not if you know where to look." Damon said and Bonnie looked up at him. The book he was had picked up was on her bed and Damon was now busy looking at a pile of books she had taken from Grams' house before pulling out the one he had obviously been looking for. "Emily's cookbook. She had to put up with the Lockwoods in 1864, when this first started. Before Katherine…. Well, was discovered."

"What do you mean by 'put up with'?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the Katherine comment.

"Seems like Mr. Lockwood had a secret of his own, one he didn't know about until a full moon came. No one blamed him for it because he was a mad creature, or so people said. I don't remember, memories foggy." Damon said, turning through the pages in the book. "So Katherine got Emily to help with the problem. She made some sort of elixir that kept the beast inside him dormant. Didn't want werewolves to get her in trouble or something." He paused at a page before handing it over to Bonnie. "But there is something else that can awaken the beast within."

Bonnie read what was written in the book and almost dropped it. She looked back to Damon, eyes wide. "Human blood? Tyler had to drink human blood to be able to change into a werewolf?"

"To spark the change. It only becomes complete when there is a full moon." Damon informed, looking outside. The sun had almost completely set now.

"Tyler's father made him… gave him… human blood to drink…" Bonnie had gone into some sort of daze now, trying to work this out. How did his father even get a hold of someone's blood to give to his son? And how had Tyler not realised that he was drinking blood?

"This is all becoming just… really disgusting." Bonnie said, holding onto her stomach as she tried to push all thoughts like that out of her mind. "So, to help Tyler I would need to make this elixir and give it to Tyler?"

"That's what it says in the cookbook." Damon said and tapped the page. "And you may want to hurry because soon he'll come looking for you and I don't think he'll be able to listen to reasoning when all he wants is your blood."

"Oh great, how reassuring." Bonnie said sarcastically before pouring over the ingredients for the elixir. She could do this and save Tyler. Bonnie shot a look up at Damon who was now looking around at her room. With a little help from a vampire though.

* * *

_Uhm... I have no idea what to say here. Yay? Sorry, really tired now... And I can't think of a question, so lets turn the tables here. You can ask me some random question, if you want, and I shall answer it next chapter! Probably a lame idea, but it's the best I can come up with. But I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. :)  
_


	11. Her Prince Finally Came to Save Her

_I've tried to make this chapter slightly longer than the others. It's like 6 word document pages, while the others are usually 5. This is abnormal for me as I usually, on average, write about 3 word documents per chapter for any story. So I am trying to write more for you guys, but please don't ask me to write more because I feel bad when I don't manage to do it. And also I didn't reply to reviews from last chapter because I'm sick right now and also tired, but just know I love you all! P.S. sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I'm too tired and lazy to go through and check every thing and I don't think you guys would be happy if I wait till tomorrow after school to update..._

**Chapter 10 -**

**Her Prince Finally Came to Save Her**

"Damon…."

"What?"

"That is not helping. At all!"

The vampire shrugged and threw down the book he was reading and walked towards the witch who was busy making the elixir. The two were in Bonnie's kitchen, Bonnie trying to put this potion together while Damon just seemed to be making a nuisance of him self.

"Usually the witch makes the potion herself. She doesn't need the help of a vampire." Damon said, coming to stand next to her and looking into the bowl where Bonnie was throwing in the ingredients. "And I would work faster if I were you."

"Damon." Bonnie turned to the vampire, looking up at his face. "Shut up."

"Ouch." He said and put a hand over his heart mockingly, but smirked at her. "I'll just get out of your way then…"

"No." Bonnie said through gritted teeth. When Damon wasn't trying to kill you or destroy your life, he could be just plain annoying. However Bonnie wasn't completely mad at him, she knew he was just bored and didn't like staying stuck in her house waiting for the danger to come to them. "Just, I'm almost done."

"Good, because we should get out of this house as soon as we can." Damon said and looked out the window. The sun had set already and the full moon was rising in the sky. When it reached it's highest point in the sky, that is when it would be too late to help Tyler and Bonnie knew this.

Bonnie turned her attention back to the elixir, putting the last few herbs in and then crushing it into the mixture. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over the bowl, chanting the words that were written in the book. Damon watched her and could feel the power inside the witch pulsing as some poured out into the elixir. He couldn't help but notice that suddenly Bonnie seemed different, more radiant and beautiful as her power became stronger inside her. For a moments Damon was mesmerised by her face.

However he came out of it quickly, claiming it was her power drawing him into her. Damon averted his eyes and didn't look at her again until she had finished and her power started fading.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked, looking at him. Damon looked back at the girl and nodded, but didn't say anything. He then left the room and Bonnie quickly poured the elixir into a flask and putting it in her bag, before picking it up and following the vampire out of her house.

"We've got to find Tyler." Bonnie reminded him.

"Why do I have to help you again?" Damon found himself saying, turning to face her. "I could easily kill the werewolf. And you, then my problems would be solved." As he said this, Damon's face went dark.

Bonnie knew she should have been scared, but she wasn't. She knew Damon wouldn't kill her because that wouldn't lead him into the good graces of Elena or Stefan. However she doubted he cared what they thought anymore. The only logical reason Bonnie came up was that Damon really did care for her, some way or another.

"You won't." Bonnie said, taking a step towards him. The light of the moon illuminated Damon's face. It was the same one that he had when he attacked her, the same dark eyes. Eyes of a vampire. "Because you care." She then lifted a hand and rested it on Damon's cheek. She watched as his face slowly changed back to normal, his ice blue eyes meeting hers. She could have sworn she saw a look of surprise cross his face but soon it was gone.

"You better go." Damon said. "He's coming."

Right at that moment, a wolfish howl sounded around them.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie didn't understand why she listened to Damon, but she did. She was in his car and out of there, however Damon did not come with her. That would have been the perfect time to get the elixir to Tyler, but also the best time to get killed. They needed a plan and to regroup with Elena and Stefan.

Bonnie was driving as fast as she could down the road, heading to the Salvatore boarding house where Stefan and Elena should be. Hopefully Damon would be able to hold Tyler off or get him in the right direction, because time was running short before they would be powerless to help him.

"Please Damon, be careful." Bonnie whispered, now worried for his safety. She could not deny it any longer, over the past three days she had fallen for Damon Salvatore, but she was not totally sure if the feelings were mutual or not. However now was the perfect time to see if there were, should they survive the night.

"Heart of mine, set him free, let him love whom he chooses, let him be." Bonnie said, saying a spell that should work. The original counter-spell to the one she had cast was in Latin, but hopefully an English version would work just as well. But once she'd finished with the spell, things went wrong. Something came running in front of the car and Bonnie screamed, turning the car to dodge the creature and had a flashback to when she landed her car in the ditch. This time the car hit something and suddenly the world was spinning. The car landed on its left side and Bonnie hit the door as it skidded against the tarmac, grazing her skin where the window had broken and shard of glass landed in her shoulder.

"Damon!" She shouted, keeping her eyes closed shut. Oh why had she listened to that stupid vampire in the first place? There was a howl and Bonnie's heart froze as she slowly opened her eyes. Tyler was here, he made her crash. Which meant Damon was…

"No… NO!" Bonnie said and scrambled to get out of the car, but it was proving to be a challenge with a broken arm and her other one coming close to being broken too. But she managed to get her seat belt off and get out, opening the passenger door and climbing onto of the car, making sure she had her bag with her too.

The road was quiet and looking behind her Bonnie saw broken glass scattered across the tarmac along with dents caused by the car. She tried not to think about this crash, and jumped off the car. Once standing on the road, Tyler emerged from the trees where he stood, waiting for her. 'Not good…'

"Tyler, I can help you. I have a cure." Bonnie supplied, but he didn't seem to be listening to her. He growled and continued advancing towards her, a look of hunger in his eyes. Bonnie realised why Damon had wanted her to get out of there, as more time passed the transformation started to take place and soon there would be only a monster, no human left inside him at all.

"Please, you don't want to do this." Bonnie pleaded, taking the flask out of her bag. "Tyler, just drink this and everything will be fine."

The wolf just howled and started running towards her. Bonnie didn't scream and run away, which is what she wanted to do. Instead she shielded her face, waiting for some blow to the face. A howl of agony came from the wolf instead and slowly Bonnie looked from behind her hands to see she had created a shield around herself that Tyler was trying to get passed. Safe.

"Listen to me." Bonnie said, taking a step closer. The shied held, which only made Tyler fight harder to get through. "You don't want to do this. Let me help you."

Slowly Bonnie held out a hand towards the wolf, but he just snapped at it. Bonnie quickly recoiled it, looking around for a way to get through to him. Her eyes darted up to the moon. It was getting higher now, time was running out quickly.

"I'm going to have to use my powers then." Bonnie muttered to herself and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She pictured a fire forming outside the shield she had created; it started small but soon grows quickly. Bonnie opened her eyes and watched as a small flame started. She was then in a trance as the flame grew bigger and sent for Tyler, spreading wildly all around her. The wolf howled as his fur was scorched and he started backing away from her. However Bonnie had completely given in to her powers, too weak to take full control and soon her shield was down, but the flames kept going. Bonnie came out of the trance, but was too tired and collapsed on the ground. The flames didn't stop going, they continued and Tyler started circling it, looking for a way to get to the witch.

Damon was perched on a tree and watched as Bonnie went down. He wasn't sure how Tyler had managed to get away from him, but he had and Damon was going to regret that. Swiftly, the vampire climbed down the tree and advanced towards the wolf. Tyler stopped pacing the flames when he saw Damon standing there and bared his teeth. Damon wasn't looking at him, but at Bonnie.

He had to get the witch out of there or else she would die, either by being burned or suffocation. Also he had to get to the elixir, which was with Bonnie, or else he would have to kill Tyler, which would upset Bonnie. And he had to do all of this in about five minutes.

"You owe me little witch." Damon said and turned to Tyler and started running for him. The werewolf thought the vampire was coming to attack him and so charged too, but as Damon reached the wolf he punched him in the gut, making him double over. Damon quickly climbed onto his back and used it to jump high over the flames and land safely next to Bonnie. Damon quickly picked her up and the flask she had taken out of the car. Then Damon climbed on top of the car and jumped over the flames again.

Gently Damon placed Bonnie on the grass and then turned to see Tyler getting back up. The vampire rushed towards him and the werewolf tried to claw him, but Damon dodged his attacks. Knowing that Bonnie was in danger should the wolf get past his defences, Damon focused of defeating him. The vampire laid blow after blow on the wolf until he was forced onto the ground. Damon opened the flask and forced the fluid down his throat.

"Drink it." He hissed. Eventually the elixir went down his throat and Damon took a step back as he watched the wolf turn back into the pitiful human, all the round screaming in agony. Once in his normal form, the human went silent and Damon delivered another blow, not that it would make any difference.

Damon turned his back on him and walked towards Bonnie again, taking out his cell phone and dialling Stefan's number.

"Seems your friend escaped the hospital." Damon said once Stefan answered. "I suggest you send an ambulance to the main road to Mystic Falls. Car crash. I'm bringing Bonnie back." He then hung up before Stefan could say or ask anything. Damon knelt down next to Bonnie and brushed back some of her hair from her face. She was still alive; he could see her pulse on her neck, right where a vampire might sink their teeth to take a bite.

Damon then lifted her broken arm. The cast he had put it in was completely ruined, but it didn't seem as it too much damage had happened to it. Looking at her other arm he saw the grazes and the glass shards in her skin. Damon leaned over Bonnie and grabbed a shard, pulling it slowly out. It had gone in deep and most were small pieces of glass that came out easily by wiping them off, but he pulled the big ones out. After checking to make sure there wasn't any other injury he may have missed, Damon picked her up and headed into the forest, the shortest way to get to the boarding house and without getting spotted by the ambulance or Stefan and Elena. He was going to take care of his little witch tonight.

_xXxXx_

Arriving at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was pleased to see that Stefan and Elena had left, probably to go see Tyler or find out where Damon and Bonnie could possibly be. So he was undisturbed as he took the semi-conscious girl upstairs to his room.

Throughout the trip to the boarding house, Bonnie had come in and out of consciousness. Whatever it was she was doing before he'd come had really taken it's toll on her and Bonnie started talking in her sleep. Damon tried not to listen, but he couldn't help it when it was about him. Usually she was cursing him for all he'd done to her (ouch) and other times she was talking about how sweet she thought he was (…err…). A couple of times she just started spewing words in Latin that Damon did not know. All in all, it was an eventful trip back.

Entering his room, Damon took Bonnie straight to the bathroom and sat her against the bathtub. He then took out a towel and ran it under the hot tap before kneeling down next to Bonnie and dabbing her face with it. He continued doing this, moving down to her scratched and beaten up arm. There wasn't much he could do for that, he wasn't exactly an expert at medicine, but he didn't want to hand over Bonnie to the hospital just yet. If he could help her, keep her alive his own way he was going to try it.

Bonnie moaned when he touched one cut with the towel. Damon pulled back his hand to see a deep cut that still had a glass shard in it. The cut was bleeding more than usual and it took all his strength not to bite Bonnie there and then. Instead Damon regained control, knowing he could not lose it now and then turned his attention back to the cut. He could get the glass shard out first and then apply some pressure to the wound.

"Hang in there Bonnie…" He murmured to her and examined the cut. Damon grabbed the edge of the glass sticking out and pulled it out slowly. Bonnie moaned in pain and Damon tried to block them out. Soon the glass was out and in the sink, water running over it and the blood going down the drain. Now to stop the bleeding, which only seemed to have gotten worse with the removal of the glass.

Damon applied pressure to the wound, but it wasn't enough. Bonnie was growing pale now and soon she would slip off into unconsciousness again. There was only one thing Damon could think of doing to help her.

He brought up his wrist to his mouth, biting it until blood came out. He put his wrist to Bonnie's mouth, his blood staining her lips. "Drink it." He told her and soon she was listening. Damon watched as Bonnie swallowed some of his blood and soon it became a desperate need for her to have his blood. Damon held her against his chest as she drank and then pulled away when she had enough to help her heal. Damon took the towel off her shoulder and saw the wound start to heal.

"Damon." He heard a voice croak out and then Bonnie was turning to try and see his face. The vampire sat frozen on the floor, waiting to see what would happen. He half expected her to slap him, since he had practically removed her shirt to get to all the cuts on her arm and side. But it didn't seem like the witch had noticed this fact at all.

"Thank you." She managed to say before resting her head on his shoulder and going to sleep. Damon didn't know why, but he lifted and hand and stroked her long brown curly hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome." He said into her hair before picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom and placed her on his bed. He removed her shoes and put her under the sheets, watching as she slept peacefully there. The image of her earlier came to mind, when her power was pulsing through her, radiating her skin. She looked like that now, only natural.

"When did I become a sappy romantic?" He asked himself, sitting down on the bed next to Bonnie. He couldn't deny it any longer, the witch had stolen his heart, had he had one to begin with. Damon was starting to realise he did, but Bonnie was the one who wanted it and he was willing to give it to her.

"I should really stop agreeing to watching chick flicks with Stefan." Damon said before lying down next to Bonnie and closing his eyes. The immediate crisis is over, now it was on to the next one. How to explain all of this to Stefan.

* * *

_Aww... sweet? Ha ha... unfortunately (or fortunately?) this isn't coming to an end any time soon. Well, actually I foresee another 5, 6, 7 chapters out of this. YAY! :D_

_Question: How long have you been a member on this site/been reading fanfiction? (For my anonymous reviews...)  
_

_Me? I think it has been a little of 3 years now since I joined this site. I've been reading fanfiction since then too. It has, unfortunately, become a big part of my life since in the 6th grade I decided I was going to be a writer when I got older. So this is me practicing for that, even though I do write my own stuff too. Ha ha, and that's got nothing to do with the question... by the way, I've been writing for 5 years, since 6th grade. I read something I wrote when I was in 6th grade recently and then read some of my latest stuff and was like WOW... my writing style has changed a lot. xD And now I shall stop boring you..._


	12. All I Need

_Sorry I haven't updated in... 2 weeks? Uhm, I got a little lazy because I had this chapter written a week ago, however I wasn't happy with it and meant to go back and fix it up. But didn't, so I'm kind of like, 'What the hell'. So... yeah, it's kinda a filler chapter then with cute moments? Yeah, to make up for the delay. :) And I actually have 2 questions that were asked about... 2 chapters back, I think. But I'll answer them at the bottom author's note. _

**Chapter 11 -**

**All I Need  
**

Stefan and Elena took care of Damon's mess. They did what he'd asked, Tyler was now in the hospital and when he came to he had no memory of the last three days. His mom was with him in the hospital, but not his father. However Tyler was the least of their worries, as it seemed like he wouldn't be turning into a werewolf anytime soon and decided to go find Damon and Bonnie.

"Damon's probably taken her somewhere safe." Stefan said as he put his arm around Elena's shoulder and walked her to her car. It was early Monday morning, the sun would be coming up soon and Elena was exhausted. However since she and Stefan arrived at the hospital to find Bonnie was not there, nor answering her cell phone, Elena had been in a constant state of panic. The only thing that stopped her from running out and looking for her friend was knowing she was with Damon, who Elena knew wouldn't hurt Bonnie since he'd been so concerned with protecting her from Tyler.

"I know." Elena said and sighed. Soon they'd be home and she would be able to rest and get some sleep. Hopefully Bonnie would be there and so then she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore either. All through the drive to the Salvatore boarding house Elena kept quiet as Stefan drove the car. While Elena was worried about Bonnie, Stefan was worried about Damon. He'd been acting different lately and Stefan wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. While it was a pleasant change, you could never completely let your guard down around Damon.

Once at the boarding house, the two got out the car and made their way inside. Somehow they both knew the best place to look was Damon's room. Stefan opened the door slightly and Elena peered in through the crack to see the two bodies on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"They're fine." Elena said, moving away and tugging on Stefan's arm.

"I don't think we should leave her in there with him…" Stefan started saying, but then let Elena pull him away.

"She's probably safer with Damon than without him." Elena said.

_xXxXx_

Bonnie woke up slowly, upset that her dream was fading. She tried to cling onto that last memory of it as she opened her eyes but it was no use; it was gone. But the feeling of it stayed and she felt oddly happy and pleased with herself. She smiled and then fully opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

She then froze.

She was in Damon's room again and a memory came back of Damon taking care of her last night, bandaging up her arm, which didn't seem that sore anymore. In fact the only thing that was in any sort of pain was her arm that was broken, but even that seemed like it would be all right without a cast on. All of this was the least of her problems as she'd woken up in the arms of Damon Salvatore.

His arms were wrapped around her and holding her body close to his, meaning her head was resting on his chest. Bonnie also wasn't sure if he was actually sleeping or pretending to as he seemed to be smirking at her in his sleep. Bonnie couldn't help but glare at him when she managed to calm herself down.

"Let go Damon." She said, smacking his chest and was then released from the vampire's hold. Damon's eyes flew open and he looked over at her, a smirk still on her face and Bonnie was pretty sure he wasn't sleeping just then.

"Did you enjoy your sleep? Because I know I did." Damon said and Bonnie moved away from him.

"Thank you." She said. This seemed to throw the vampire off his course as the smirk faded and a frown took its place. "For taking care of me."

"I didn't want to be in trouble with Saint Stefan and Elena for letting you die." Damon said and lay back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I thanked you last night too." Bonnie said, now moving closer to him again. Damon was watching her from the corner of his eye. "You didn't come up with some lame excuse like that."

Damon turned his gaze to Bonnie and before she could blink he was out of the bed and walking towards his dressing draws.

"You probably said a lot of things last night that I can't remember and I just said what you wanted to hear." Damon lied as he pulled open a draw and took out a shirt. He turned around and threw it at Bonnie, who caught it. "And I think you may want to change your shirt."

Bonnie looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was torn from the events that happened last night and there was clinging together by a thread. She looked back up to see that Damon was watching her now, waiting to see what she would do.

"You do remember I can set you on fire with my mind." Bonnie warned. "So I suggest you leave the room."

"It's called a bathroom if you want to protect your modesty." Damon said as he then took off his shirt. Bonnie had to stop the sharp intake of breath as he did this and she watched him turn and take a different shirt out of the draw and put it on. "As you can see it is something I really don't care about."

Bonnie sighed, picking up the shirt and made her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her in case Damon tried to get in or something. Once in there she saw the mess on the tiles and the towel. Damon hadn't bothered cleaning up her blood and she also started to wonder how he managed to restrain himself from just feeding off of her.

"I guess I should return the favour." Bonnie said to herself as she pulled on the new shirt and threw the old one to the side. She picked up the towel and cleaned up the mess with it, before throwing it into the bath and running some hot water over it. Bonnie washed the towel clean of blood and did the same with her shirt, putting them to the side to dry.

Walking out of the bathroom, Bonnie noticed Damon wasn't there, so she left the room and went downstairs. She heard a noise coming from a room nearby and she followed the sound to discover the kitchen in the house and to see Damon in there, busy making something. It smelt like eggs and bacon.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, curious now. This was not something Damon would do… usually did.

"Making breakfast." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bonnie moved closer towards him, however very skeptical about the whole thing.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you don't eat the same things that vampires do." Damon said and looked up at Bonnie, smiling. "So either I let you fend for yourself or I do the gentleman thing and make you breakfast."

"That's very… kind of you." Bonnie said, at loss for words. Had he really changed or had Damon always been this way, only showing his nicer side when the opportunity arises and it helped him gain something? However for the life of her, Bonnie could not think of what Damon could possibly gain from making her breakfast.

"However I have not cooked breakfast in… a while." Damon admitted, turning his attention back to the food. "So it's not going to be the best thing you have ever tasted in your life."

"Then let me help you." Bonnie said, taking the frying pan out of Damon's hands before he put it on the stove. "Yeah, you really need to learn how to cook eggs in the 21st century."

Elena had woken up minutes before and had smelt something coming from downstairs. Stefan must have smelt it too as he was awake and ready to leave the room. The two made their way downstairs and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see what was going on.

Damon and Bonnie were busy cooking together and it seemed like they were both having fun. Stefan could not believe his eyes at the fact that Damon was smiling; genuinely smiling!

"Is the world ending?" He joked, walking in with Elena coming in behind him. Bonnie turned around and smiled at them, but the smile of Damon's face quickly disappeared. Bonnie's disappeared soon after when she realised this and instead looked at Damon in confusion.

"No Stefan, it's breakfast." Damon stated, putting down the knife he was holding. He looked over at Bonnie before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I think Damon doesn't like the fact he's found someone who can make him happy." Stefan put in, looking over at Bonnie who just blushed and put the eggs that she had been cooking onto her plate.

"He's not that bad when he cares." She stated and left the kitchen. Elena went to go to Bonnie, but Stefan stopped her.

"You can talk to her later. Right now we have to think of a good excuse as to why we aren't in school today."

"Right." Elena said and nodded in agreement, but looked back at the doorway that Bonnie had left through.

_xXxXx_

"Damon?" Bonnie called out as she entered a room that looked like a study. The vampire was in there, but he did not answer her when she called him. Instead he continued to sit in his chair and stare at a spot on the floor. "Don't tell me you're turning into Stefan now, brooding and closed off to the world."

This seemed to get his attention and Damon's eyes finally met hers. All she saw there was conflict, there was something that he wanted to do that he knew he shouldn't. Or couldn't, Bonnie wasn't sure as to what it was.

"I think you should go Bonnie." He said. "Before I do something you won't like."

"I don't care, because I know you won't hurt me." She said and placed her breakfast down on the table as she walked towards him.

"Bonnie…" He warned as he got off the chair as she walked towards him. It was a warning, the hunter warning his prey that he was going to attack. But this one wasn't backing down, she was going to stand her ground and take what was hers. So Bonnie stopped in front of Damon and placed her hands on his cheeks, bringing his face down to hers and so his lips touched hers.

There was no going back from here.

* * *

_Somewhat random... I think. Anyways, hope the next chapter won't take as long. Now to answer those two questions, they were similar. The first one was what my favourite Bamon quote. Honestly, I don't know, on the show anyways. In the book I could probably think of a couple and for those who have read the 5th book may know what they could be. :) And then the 2nd question was why I find the Bamon relationship so appealing. I think it's mostly because I like the bad guy/guy who likes to think he's the bad guy end up with the girl in the end. In Damon's case, I wasn't going to ship him with Elena 'cause I was pretty much shipping her and Stefan. However then I read the books and fell in love with the couple that way. Then I re-watched all the episodes that were out up until that point and I saw Bamon there. Somewhat. Even though Bonnie should have been scared of him. xD I guess what sealed the deal for me was the scene outside Bonnie's car when Damon was trying to get Emily's crystal (sorry, I can't remember which episode it was now, but pretty sure you all would know what scene I am referring to.)._

_Now it is time for your question! What did you think of the new episode and Bonnie's new attitude? (If you haven't seen it yet for some reason, I suggest you don't read my answer as it may spoil it for you.)  
_

_I still love her, even if she's kinda trying to kill Stefan and Damon. And I saw that happening, the whole Elena's father thing. Oh yeah, I'm as smart as Damon. But I dunno what to say about Bonnie's attitude, I understand why she's changed and all, though I kinda wish Elena and her were trying to get close again. I love their friendship.  
_


	13. Am I Too Much For You?

_Oh wow... its been a while? I know it has been LONG and I apologize for that... Usually I'd come up with a REALLY long chapter... but I didn't. But I'm actually now having an internal struggle with myself, I could finish this up next chapter and then write a sequel (I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THAT!) or drag it out for another 2 chapters or so. Happy times. :) And it's 2 in the morning, England just lost in the soccer matches and I'm depressed that 3 of my teams are out now._

**Chapter 12 -**

**Am I Too Much For You?  
**

Something exploded in his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly things he'd been keeping in check suddenly came flooding out. All the emotions a vampire could forget and not feel that he'd locked away just came bursting out and he really could not help himself.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the arms and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back and felt his face changing, the hunger trying to take over him but Bonnie was right, Damon would never hurt her. He pulled her down with him as he sat back on the chair, making her sit on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, smelled her scent. The hunger was unbearable, but he managed to contain himself.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. She wasn't too sure what was going on, what was happening with Damon but she did not want it to end. Her mind was reeling and she just let herself go, kissing Damon with all the pent up emotions. This was it; Bonnie Bennett had fallen for Damon Salvatore. Admitting this to herself, even in her mind, made Bonnie pause.

In that split second Damon came to his senses.

He pushed Bonnie away from him, shaking his head. "It's that stupid spell."

"No, it isn't." Bonnie said, regaining her composure and facing Damon. "I reversed it, so you're not under any kind of spell right now."

Damon stared at her; a look of shock on his face for a moment before it faded away and his face was expressionless. Not saying anything, Damon turned and left the room.

Watching his retreating back, Bonnie felt herself collapse. All under a minute her world came crashing around her, and all because she'd fallen for Damon.

'Come on Bonnie, don't let it get you down.' She thought, trying to calm herself down. But she couldn't stay in this house any longer, so she left the room and headed for the front door. Elena called out to her when she passed the kitchen, so Bonnie started running. She ran out of the house and in the direction to the main road. All she wanted to do was go home and cry.

_xXxXx_

"Something you should never do, fall for a person like Damon." Bonnie muttered as she cleaned up her house. Thank goodness her dad was out of town, because Tyler had left it in a mess when he came looking for her. Things had happened too quickly the past couple of days that Bonnie couldn't help but think it was a dream. However putting all her books back on the shelf, she knew it wasn't.

"The selfish creature, only cares for himself, probably doesn't have any feelings at all." Bonnie carried on insulting the vampire. "Probably never really loved anyone before."

A noise at the window scared Bonnie and she let out a yelp before turning around. A single crow sat at the window, tapping on the glass. Bonnie glared at it, walking towards the window and opening it, with the intention of shooing the bird away. The bird, however, flew right into the room.

"Oh great, can the day get any better?" Bonnie asked and turned around to now chase the bird out of the room but then got another surprise when Damon Salvatore was standing in the middle of her room, looking at home.

"Was your room like this last time?" Damon asked, looking around at the mess.

"Yes, but I was too worried about the werewolf to really care. I knew I shouldn't have invited you in." Bonnie said, crossing her arms and glaring at Damon. "Why the hell are you here?"

"You were insulting me. I think I should be there to defend myself. And you were the one who put a spell on me in the first place." Damon said.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Bonnie said through gritted teeth. She found it easier being mad at him.

"I don't think so, since we have some issues we need to sort out. Like the fact you seem to have a little crush on me." Damon walked over to Bonnie's bed and sat down on it, giving the girl a knowing look.

"I do not have a crush on you."

"Ah, denial. Then why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I need an answer first."

"I don't have to say anything to you." Bonnie said. 'Gosh, we're acting like little kids.' She thought.

"I think you like bad boys." Damon said, now lying down on the bed and looking at Bonnie's ceiling. "Or you have a thing for vampires."

"Damon, just stop right there." Bonnie said. "Do not go there."

"What, too personal?" After asking that question, Damon went flying across the room and slamming into Bonnie's door. "I guess so, since you felt the need to fling me across the room."

"You don't see me going on about how you'll never get Elena or your attempts at winning her over, do you?" Bonnie shouted. Damon looked surprised that she'd gone there, but even more surprised when he realised something. Usually when Elena was mentioned, she became all he thought about and all he wanted. Now, when Bonnie mentioned her…

Nothing.

"Go on, say whatever you like about Elena." Damon said, walking towards Bonnie. "See if it hurts me."

"Damon…" Bonnie said in a warning voice. Was this what it was coming to now? They have these confrontations, kiss, and break away and only to start the cycle over again? She couldn't do this, not now.

"No, because for some reason there's something else I want." Damon said, putting a hand on her cheek and feeling her soft skin. He ran his hand down to her neck, brushing her hair back and tracing his finger over the best spot to bite her.

Bonnie froze.

Damon's head moved closer to her neck, but stopped by her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck though.

"And it isn't your blood."

She didn't know why she let him kiss her. She didn't know why she kissed him back. She wasn't sure why she allowed him to lead her to her bed, taking her shirt off in the process. Soon his jacket and shirt was discarded too and soon she was in too deep with Damon that there was no going back.

_xXxXx_

Why had he done that? He wasn't sure himself.

There was no way he could ever be with her unless he turned her to a vampire, but that thought did not seem appealing to him. No, he wanted to protect her from harm, not inflict it upon her. She was his little witch and he would do anything to keep her safe. This had nothing to do with Emily, since they both broke their promises long ago.

So then why did he do it? Did he mix up his feelings of protectiveness for something else? Something he really couldn't feel anymore?

That was probably a lie, Damon could love. Just he loved unconventional things, which not any normal person could love. Well sure he loved cheeseburgers at times, but he loved hunting his prey, he loved watching the fear in their eye before he started to feed on them. Not any normal person loved something like that. Probably because normal people aren't vampires.

But Damon had never loved another human being, other than himself but he really wasn't human anymore, since he turned to a vampire. Which meant the last person he loved was Katherine.

But now it was Bonnie…

No, that was not right. He COULDN'T love this girl. It must have been an after effect from the spell, that he still had feelings for her. They would fade away, so long as he didn't spend so much time around the girl. And since she wasn't in danger anymore, there was no reason for him to stick around, right?

So Damon quietly got out of her bed while she slept and gathered his clothes, quickly putting them on. He paused and looked back at her, making a mental note to never in his life watch any chick flicks with Stefan AGAIN, and left.

It would be the best for both of them, but mostly Bonnie. Damon could be her protector from afar, but there was no way he could be her lover. It would be too dangerous for the both of them.

* * *

_Like I said... it's like 2 in the morning, so it's crappy. It was basically fluff filled to keep you happy. :) But I don't know anymore... xP Hopefully next chapter will be better and won't take as long. Sorry, I went to London and then finals started around the time I updated last. I've been lazy the last 2 weeks since summer vacation started. _

_So my question this time is easy: DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?_

_Sorry for the capslock. I'm still depressed about the soccer... And I wanna write the sequel anyways, so I may go with that in the end...  
_


	14. It's All Your Fault

_So I'm doing the sequel for sure. :) This is only because I came up with an idea that involved a whole other plot that I really liked. So this is the final chapter for this fic, but the sequel will be up soon! Hopefully, I do have to start writing it but I should be able to do that soon. _

**Chapter 13 -**

**It's All Your Fault, You Called Me Beautiful  
**

"Bonnie?" The girl closed her locker and turned to face her best friend standing next to her, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." Bonnie said, walking past Elena. In truth, she was mad, mad at herself and mostly mad at Damon. It seemed like not much had changed since it seemed like she would always be mad at Damon. But how could he just leave her like that? When she'd woken up everything came rushing back and he was just… gone!

That was not a good thing for the vampire and she knew if he showed up randomly today, she'd set him on fire.

Just try her.

But the other thing was that she had allowed herself to fall for the vampire and she wouldn't be able to kill him. It also reinforced the theory that Bonnie never got the guy she wanted, because there was always something wrong with him.

Lately it was because he was a vampire.

"Bonnie, it's just… I'm worried about you. I mean you ran out of the house yesterday and… did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked, following her friend.

"No, he didn't." Bonnie said. 'Well, then anyways.' She thought. "Elena, it's fine. I'm just a little shaken over what happened during the weekend."

"Alright then." Elena said, now moving away from the subject. "Let's go to class."

Bonnie smiled at her friend and nodded, the two walking down the hallway together. Caroline joined them as they passed her and launched into a plan on the three of them going on a shopping spree together. Mostly because the past weekend she couldn't get a hold of them, so Bonnie and Elena kept quiet as to why that was.

First class for Bonnie was maths, without Elena or Caroline. Bonnie took her usual seat at the back of the class, where the teacher wouldn't be able to see her and ask her to answer any the questions, all of which she wouldn't know. Maths really was not her strong point, especially algebra. However no one usually occupied the seat to her right, but today a certain person was seated there.

"Tyler?" Bonnie asked, walking to her own seat and avoiding the boy. Why was he out of the hospital?

"Hey Bonnie." He said, looking up at her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I can't remember what happened over the weekend… my parents have told me this story, which didn't make sense to me. But the last thing I do remember was seeing you in the cemetery before I blacked out."

"And you want to know what happened?" Bonnie asked, being cautious. The boy nodded and kept his eyes on her, waiting for an explanation. Bonnie sighed, knowing she was going to have to lie to him. "I honestly don't know. I left you in the cemetery, so whatever happened to you happened when I left."

Tyler looked down at his broken arm and Bonnie flinched, thinking of her own arm Damon had mended. That was the worst weekend of her life.

"Oh, ok." Tyler said, looking a little deflated that he couldn't get a story out of her.

"Uhm, sorry." Bonnie said, turning to face the front of the classroom. This was weird for her, Tyler not acting all mucho. Then again he looked badly beaten up and he had no idea what really happened to him, so it really wasn't that intimidating.

"Hey Bonnie," Tyler said and Bonnie turned to look at the boy again, "How about we meet up after school and help me figure out what happened?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment, trying to figure out WHY this was happening. But then she found herself saying yes and soon she had a date with Tyler.

The boy that almost killed her. Lovely.

'Damon tried to kill you too.' A voice said in her mind.

'Shut up.' She told it, trying to pay attention to the lesson.

_xXxXx_

"I'm going out."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Stefan gave his brother a knowing look. "I was going, but decided we needed to talk."

"Oh dear. Stefan, just because we didn't have the talk with dad doesn't mean my little brother should have it with me." Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Unless you would like me to explain something to you?"

"Very funny Damon." Stefan said, walking towards his brother. "It's about Bonnie. I've noticed how close you two have become."

"Stefan, she's a witch." Damon said as he picked up his jacket and put it on. "You don't need to intimidate me about her, she could set me on fire. A fact she seems to remind of me daily."

"But you did try and kill her once."

"And I saved her about a billion times this weekend. Talk over?"

"Damon."

"What now?" Damon stopped walking and turned to face Stefan.

"She's not like Elena." Stefan said. "She's not adjusted to… being with a vampire."

"I don't want another Elena." Damon said, now meaning it. "And I really don't want Bonnie in that way. She just… interests me."

Stefan was about to say something more, but Damon got out of the house before he could. He really did not want to talk about Bonnie with his brother because he wasn't sure on his feelings on the matter right now.

His plan was to get out of the house before Elena came around, since school was now over. He was going to conveniently show up at Bonnie's house, avoid any flying objects she may throw at him and then figure out what this was that kept pulling him to her. He had an idea of what it COULD be, but he wasn't sure if it was still an after effect of that spell. If he felt different around her, maybe his theory was right.

However things did not go as planned. Bonnie didn't go home right away, so Damon followed her until she ended up at the bar where everyone seems to hang out. What really surprised him was that Bonnie met Tyler outside it.

Damon growled as he saw the boy, all beaten up from the fight he had with Damon. He may not be the werewolf anymore, but he was still dangerous. Did Bonnie not know this? It was rage, that was it, that made him get out the car and approach them.

"Bonnie." Damon said, trying to keep his voice level. "Can I talk to you?"

"No." The girl said, looking defiantly at him. Damon then turned his glare on the boy, who decided to go inside instead of getting into a fight with him.

"Made the pup scared." Damon said as Tyler entered the bar.

"Look Damon, I have nothing to say to you and leave Tyler alone, he's not dangerous anymore."

"Have you forgotten I saved your life?" Damon asked. "From him?"

"No, I have not forgotten, but like I said, he's not dangerous anymore." Bonnie said. "Just leave me alone Damon, I know you don't care about me anyways."

"Then why did I save you?"

"Because of Elena. Or the spell as you keep claiming, but we both know that's not the reason. The thing is you won't admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you have some feelings for me." Bonnie said. "But you know what Damon? It doesn't really matter anymore, because you've made it clear to me."

"So you're going out with Tyler to make me jealous?" Damon asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. We're friends Damon. Now I'm going inside and you're not going to follow me." Bonnie then turned and went inside. Damon was going to follow her, but he didn't want to make her angrier with him.

Instead he went back to his car and just drove, because he was mad. He promised he'd protect her, which he would continue to do. But also he was going to make sure she stayed far away from that wolf boy.

And also figure out why the hell his heart kept beating faster than it usually does when she was around. The spell was gone, so what was it?

_xXxXx_

"Stefan, question." Damon said as his brother entered the boarding house. This took Stefan aback, not expecting to see Damon as soon as he entered the house.

"Yes?" The younger brother said as he got over his initial shock.

"Why do girls like hanging around dangerous guys?" He asked, following Stefan as he made his way to his room.

"Damon, I think you know me well enough to know I am not that dangerous. Unless you are referring to yourself?" Stefan turned around to face his brother, a smug smile on his face.

"I am not referring to me, or the girl in question being your beloved Elena." Damon shot back."It's Bonnie, she's hanging out with that wolf guy who I just saved her from."

Stefan was quiet for a moment, which annoyed Damon. But eventually he got an answer from him.

"Tyler never harmed Bonnie. You, however, almost killed her and then because of you her grandmother died." And with that Stefan turned around and continued on his way.

"Thanks for your help!" Damon shouted after him, being sarcastic of course. Damon walked back downstairs and went to the living room. He looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to set; meaning now would be the best time to go hunting. And he was starting to become hungry again…

Damon had promised he'd protect Bonnie, so would that mean protecting her from himself?

"Nope, not a chance." Damon said and left the house and headed for his car. He'd get her back, he was going to make sure of that.

* * *

_The sequel will be more Damon orientated. And that's it, for now! I'm sorry for the long wait for the last couple of chapters, it happens sometimes. I'm trying to work through that... But the sequel, it may be up before Tuesday if I work hard the next 2 days, otherwise it will only be another week because I'm going on vacation Tuesday, so I don't know how much writing I'll be able to do then, but who knows? :)_


End file.
